Lifestyles of the Rich and the Famous by trustxbelieve
by VampiresLoves
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Charlie convence Bella para ir a um acampamento de verão da alta classe de Los Angeles, quando ele diz que há muitos amigos perdidos que irão se juntar a ela. O drama que vai acontecer é inevitável, especialmente uma vez que Bella esconde um monte de segredos.
1. Capítulo 1 - Reunidos

**Título**: Lifestyles of the Rich and the Famous/ Estilo de Vida dos Ricos e Famosos

**Autora**: trustxbelieve

**Tradutoras**: Ingrid Andrade, Nai Robsten & Leili Pattz

**Betas**: Ana Paula e Leili Pattz

**Gênero**: Drama/Humor

**Censura**: T

**Sinopse**: Charlie convence Bella para ir a um acampamento de verão da alta classe de Los Angeles, quando ele diz que há muitos amigos perdidos que irão se juntar a ela. O drama que vai acontecer é inevitável, especialmente uma vez que Bella esconde um monte de segredos.

**Disclaimer: Twilight não pertence a trustxbelieve, que é autora da história, e nem a mim. Apenas tenho o privilégio de traduzir essa história.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - Reunidos**

(_Tradução: Ingrid Andrade_)**  
**

"Mas, Bella você vai amar este lugar. Ele não é como um acampamento de verão regular," Charlie disse. Ele estava tentando me convencer a ir para algum acampamento em Los Angeles para que ele pudesse passar um tempo com sua namorada.

"Pai, eu não vou a este acampamento estúpido que você deseja me enviar. Isso não está acontecendo. Vou passar o meu verão aqui em Laguna, como o de costume."

"E se eu lhe dissesse que Alice e Emmett estão indo?"

"Al-Alice e Emmett? Eles vão? Como você sabe?"

"Conversei com Carlisle outro dia, ele me disse que estava enviando Alice e Emmett para lá, e seu primo vai morar com eles quando deixarem Laguna para vivem em LA."

Eu não podia acreditar. Meus melhores amigos de quando eu era criança estavam indo para esse acampamento. Charlie sabia que não poderia resistir de ir, isso significava algo que eu iria ver Alice e Emmett. Senti muita falta de Alice, compras nunca foram as mesmas sem ela. Emmett era como o irmão mais velho que nunca tive. Ele era tão super protetor comigo, mas quando eu precisava dele, ele sempre estava lá. Os Cullen saíram de Laguna Beach, antes do segundo ano começar. Eu não podia deixar de ir a esta coisa de acampamento, eu precisava ver Alice e Emmett.

"Tudo bem pai, eu vou para este lugar, mas só estou indo para ver Alice e Emmett. Você definitivamente sabe como me subornar para ir a lugares," disse-lhe. Ele estava feliz que finalmente conseguiu me dar à direção para esse lugar.

Fui fazer compras com Angela e Jessica, tentando obter o maior número possível de roupas bonitas de verão. Entramos na Hollister, Abercrombie & Fitch, American Eagle, e outras lojas. Quando cheguei em casa, vi que Charlie estava com Arianna, sua nova namorada. Acenei para eles e disse a Charlie que eu ia empacotar, já que ele me trazia para LA amanhã. Eu estava nervosa, muito nervosa. Não via Alice há meses, mas nós conversamos quase todos os dias. Sei que ela conheceu esse cara, Jasper Hale, e realmente gostava dele. Além disso, sua irmã gêmea, Rosalie, gostava de Emmett. Pensei que era fofo, Jessica pensou que era nojento. Então novamente, Jess tem sua própria maneira de ver as coisas, talvez seja por isso que ela e Alice brigam constantemente.

"Bella, querida! Como você está?" Arianna perguntou. Eu não gostava muito dela. Normalmente, Charlie saía com mulheres bonitas de sua idade. Arianna era o oposto completo. Ela era 10 anos mais jovem, mas tão falsa quando os cabelos loiros. Nunca entendi o que Charlie viu nela, e, obviamente, ele não conseguia ver que ela estava usando-o por seu dinheiro. Charlie fez milhões de dólares no negócio do cinema, dirigindo filme de bilhões de dólares. Muitas das mulheres que Charlie já namorou no passado nunca o usaram por seu dinheiro, uma vez que podiam ver que ele era um homem trabalhador que usou seus talentos para sustentar a família. Arianna não.

"Olá Arianna, como você está?" Eu tinha que ser educada.

"Estou bem, mal posso esperar para você nos deixar!" Ela usou um tom de brincadeira, mas era a verdade por trás de sua declaração.

"Oh bem, obrigada Arianna. Vou estar lá em cima, empacotando."

"Certifique-se de usar suas novas malas da Louis Vuitton! Todos vão saber quanto dinheiro seu pai tem!"

"Certo, Arianna. A única razão que estou usando aquelas é porque as malas que eu tenho não vão caber todas as minhas roupas."

Não podia acreditar que Arianna diria isso, bem na frente de Charlie, também. Não que ele fosse dizer alguma coisa sobre isso. Só queria que ele percebesse que Arianna é uma vagabunda que cava ouro antes que faça algo irracional.

**~xXx~**

"Bella," uma voz familiar gritou meu nome. "Acorde!"

"Oh meu Deus, Alice Cullen?!" Eu não podia acreditar. Minha melhor amiga estava em minha casa, no meu quarto, me acordando.

"Isabella Swan! Senti tanto a sua falta!"

"Eu senti mais. O que está fazendo aqui?"

"Seu pai telefonou para Emmett e eu, nos dizendo que você estava vindo para o acampamento, então percebi que viria buscá-la."

"Espere. Emmett está aqui?! Onde!"

"Uau, sua animação é maior para ver meu irmão do que eu? Estou machucada, Bella," Disse ela, tentando soar chateada.

"Alice, eu te amo até a morte. Você sabe que senti sua falta muito, muito, muito, muito, MUITO muito. Agora, onde Emmett está?"

"Aqui Bella," Ouvi um vozeirão, então uma risada. Emmett.

"Emmie! Senti tanto a sua falta!" Gritei e corri para ele.

"Bellie! Senti sua falta também! Por que nós tivemos que deixar Laguna, nunca vou entender."

"Tudo bem, tudo bem," Alice disse, quebrando o momento que Emmett e eu estávamos tendo. "Precisamos ir se vamos chegar a tempo, precisamos sair. Agora."

"Ok, vamos lá," Eu disse. Então olhei no espelho para ver o que eu estava usando, e eu estava horrível. "Uh, deixe-me ficar pronta, então podemos sair."

"Tudo bem, Bella. Apenas levante sua bunda," Emmett disse.

"Vou ajudá-la a se aprontar. Você vai ao banheiro, vou encontrar algo para vestir."

É claro que Alice iria me ajudar a encontrar algo para vestir, ela era a rainha da moda, e não confio em ninguém com escolhas de roupas para mim, mas ela. Ela estava usando uma polo amarela Hollister com shorts jeans e combinando com rasteirinhas verdes. _Esqueci o quão boa ela parecia com verde, tenho que lembrar de comprar algo dessa cor na próxima vez que formos às compras..._

**~xXx~**

Quando terminei de escovar os dentes, e endireitei o meu cabelo, vi que Alice tinha montado minhas roupas em cima da cama. Ela encontrou uma polo azul meia-noite que comprei com ela na Abercrombie & Fitch um dia, uma minissaia jeans, e combinando uma rasteirinha azul da A & F.

"Isabella Swan! Tire sua bunda daqui agora antes que Emmett tenha que transportá-la para aqui em baixo!" Alice gritou.

"Tudo bem! Estou chegando, mas minhas malas são realmente pesadas!" Uma vez que eu disse isso, ouvi alguém subindo as escadas. Provavelmente Emmett, desde que Alice nunca carregava malas de qualquer outra pessoa, ela não carregava até mesmo a sua própria.

"Emmett se apresse! Alice vai ter um ataque de merda se eu não estiver lá embaixo."

"Bem, sei como Alice pode ter," disse uma voz desconhecida. "Mas eu não sou Emmett. Oi, sou Edward, seu primo."

Edward era lindo, apenas o esperado desde que seu último nome era Cullen. Ele tinha incríveis olhos verdes esmeralda e cabelos bronze bagunçados. Não conseguia acreditar que estava no mesmo quarto que ele. Logo percebi que estava olhando e corei.

"Alice me disse que você sempre cora, isso faz você ficar muito bonita," Edward disse, quebrando o silêncio.

"Oh, sim. Obrigada por me ajudar com minhas malas, estava esperando para empurrar Emmett e ver se ele iria cair, já que ele sempre ria quando me empurrava por aí quando éramos mais jovens."

"Verdade, Emmett sempre foi um provocador. Então, pelo o que ouvi, você praticamente cresceu com Alice e Emmett?"

"Sim, eles viviam do outro lado da rua, eu era a melhor amiga de Alice desde que estávamos nas fraldas, Emmett não gostava de meninas, então ele sempre jogou a sujeira em nós. Começamos a escola juntos, e tudo o que fazíamos, nós fazíamos juntos. Emmett foi o mais engraçado, ele sempre gritava com alguém que fizesse Alice e eu chorarmos."

"Sério, Emmett? Acho que ele seria o único a fazer vocês duas chorarem," Edward disse com uma risada musical. Sua risada era incrível, e momentaneamente me atordoou.

"Sim, mas Emmett é basicamente meu salvador. Alice ainda não sabe por que Emmett e eu somos muitos próximos. Enfim, vamos logo, acho que Alice está prestes a ter um ataque cardíaco."

Nós andamos até o térreo, e vimos Alice falando animadamente com Charlie, e Emmett estava sentado no meu sofá, assistindo desenhos animados. _Típico de Emmett..._

"Graças a Deus que você está pronta! Estava prestes a invadir seu quarto e puxá-la para fora. Vejo que já conheceu Edward, meu primo."

"Sim, estava prestes a jogar um baú para ele até que percebi que não era Emmett."

"Sim, Bells divertida, você não seria capaz de me derrubar com duas toneladas de tijolos," Emmett brincou.

"Bem, uma menina pode tentar."

"Tudo bem! Vamos todos para o carro!" Alice gritou.

"Adeus papai, vejo você em poucos meses," Disse a Charlie.

"Adeus Bells, eu espero que você se divirta."

* * *

_**Nota da Ingrid**_:_ Espero que tenham gostado desse primeiro capítulo. A fic é extremamente engraçada e cheia de drama!_

_Obrigada a Leili Pattz, Nai e Ana que estão me ajudando com essa fic :)_

_Volto com um novo capítulo na sexta-feira, mas tem que ter 10 reviews pelo menos._

_Beijos da Guii :*_


	2. Capítulo 2 - Empurrado de Seu Pedestal

**Capítulo 2 - Empurrado De Seu Pedestal**

_(Tradução: Ingrid Andrade)**  
**_

Estacionado lá fora estava o Porsche amarelo de Alice e o Jeep vermelho de Emmett. Emmett, Edward e eu carregávamos minhas malas para o carro de Alice e as colocamos no banco de trás, uma vez que Alice encheu o porta-malas com suas próprias sacolas.

"Porra, Bella, eu pensei que Alice tivesse um monte de malas, isso é ridículo. O que aconteceu com a menina que não gostava de fazer compras?" Emmett perguntou.

"Ela deixou Alice influenciá-la, e este é o resultado," Eu disse, gesticulando minhas mãos para cima e para baixo, mostrando-lhes o que eu parecia agora.

"Tudo bem Bella, pare de se exibir para o meu primo, ele é gay," Emmett brincou e Edward fez uma careta.

"Eu não sou gay, Emmett," Edward disse a ele.

"Sim Emmett, me lembro de certo alguém tendo que beijar Eric Yorkey na 5ª série," Provoquei.

"Fui girar a garrafa e com a minha sorte fodida acabei caindo sobre ele. Ninguém iria me deixar girar outra vez, e era isso ou tinha de beijar o Logan, que tinha herpes nos lábios," Emmett disse. "Obrigado por trazer isso à tona, Bella, porque eu não passei três anos da minha vida tentando levar as pessoas a esquecer disso."

"Não tem problema, Em, é por isso que estou aqui."

**~xXx~**

Edward e Emmett entraram no carro de Emmett, e eu estava com Alice. Ela tinha seu iPod ligado ao rádio e ele estava explodindo _Peace Sign, Index Down_ de Gym Class Heroes. Quando ela mudou para música _Umbrella (Remix)_ de Rihanna e Chris Brown, começamos a cantar tão alta o quanto podíamos; Vi Emmett e Edward rindo de nós quando passamos um pelo outro.

"Então, Alice, você não me contou sobre Edward."

"O que quer saber?"

"Por que ele mora com você, como ele é seu primo, certo?"

"Tudo o que sei é o que meus pais me disseram, que foi que minha meus tios estavam se mudando para Vermont neste verão, e Edward não queria ir, então meus pais ofereceram que ele morasse com a gente. Ele costumava vir o tempo todo quando éramos pequenos, Bella. Como não se lembra disso?"

"Eu lembro do seu primo Eddie vindo, e ele sentava em um canto e brincava com pedras. Nós zombamos dele um dia, mas não me lembro _dele_, o Edward foi ao meu quarto e trouxe minhas malas para baixo."

"Bem, Eddie e Edward são a mesma pessoa. Ele parou de vir para nossa casa quando estávamos, como, 11 eu acho. Foi quando ele atingiu a puberdade, e por isso que ele agora está assim."

"Alice, ele é quente. Sei que é seu primo, eu a considero minha irmã, mas ele é quente."

"Por favor, Bella, você também não. Você não entende quantas meninas estão sobre ele, especialmente nesse acampamento. Além disso, ele sempre está com uma garota diferente, ele tem os hábitos de um jogador."

"Oh, certo, não importa então."

"Não se preocupe, Bells. Acho que o acampamento vai ser muito interessante, agora que você está chegando."

**~xXx~**

Emmett e Edward estavam discutindo sobre qual atriz era mais quente, Jessica Alba ou Eva Longoria.

"Não, cara, Jessica Alba de toda a forma. Você a viu em _Sin City_?" Edward disse.

"Não, definitivamente Eva Longoria é a mais quente. Você não assistiu _Desperate Housewives_?" Emmett argumentou.

"Infelizmente, Emmett, eu não, e não beijo meninos também."

"Vou ter que agradecer Bella por trazer isso," Emmett murmurou.

"Falando de Bella, ela é meio quente, não acha?"

"Você e cerca de outros 20 caras pensam a mesma coisa, e a maioria desses caras eu já bati por ela."

"Por que você é tão protetor com ela?" Edward perguntou, com curiosidade.

"Longa história. Enfim, não acho que Bella seja mais uma daquelas vagabundas de Laguna Beach que fica com todo mundo, porque ela não é."

"Sim, você está certo. Provavelmente eu não tenho uma chance."

"Ok. Então, quem é mais quente, Lindsay Lohan ou Hilary Duff?" Emmet perguntou. Os dois se olharam e disseram em uníssono, "Duff".

**~xXx~**

Depois de cerca de uma hora, chegaram ao acampamento. Ele definitivamente não era o que eu esperava que fosse. Havia quartos ao redor do campus, uma enorme piscina, quadras de basquete; Isso me fez lembrar a faculdade. Então, percebi que estávamos na UCLA. _Apenas na Califórnia um acampamento de verão seria na UCLA._ Alice entrou em um dos estacionamentos mais próximos de nossos dormitórios. Alice estava me dizendo que seus pais puxaram algumas cordas para que estivéssemos compartilhando um quarto juntas, e o da namorada de Emmett, Rosalie, seria ao lado. Eu estava animada para conhecê-la.

"Tudo bem, então meu quarto continua decorado como no ano passado. Se você não gostar de nada, apenas desarrume-o."

"Alice, está tudo bem. Desde quando eu me preocupo com como um quarto se parece?"

"Eu não sei, desde quando você parou de se vestir como um moleque?"

"Muito engraçado, Alice. Tenho uma ou duas malas cheias de calças e casados de moletom que pretendo usar ao seu redor para que você possa se sentir envergonhada."

"Essa é minha Bella."

Após me acomodar, Alice chamou Rosalie para vir. Eu estava nervosa que ela não fosse gostar de mim, mas Alice me garantiu que Rosalie iria me amar, já que os Cullen falam de mim 24 horas e sete dias por semana. Ouvi uma batida na porta, fui atender.

"Oi, sou Rosalie Hale. Você deve ser Bella," Rosalie disse. Ela era linda. Tinha longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, com manchas de cor violeta. Você poderia pensar que ela era uma das modelos da Victoria's Secret.

"Sim, eu sou Bella. Prazer em conhecê-la, Rosalie."

"Eu ouvi muito sobre você. Emmett, Alice e seus pais falam sobre você o tempo todo."

"Só posso imaginar o que Alice e Emmet disseram sobre mim. Ah, a propósito, o que Emmett disse sobre mim, duvido que seja verdade."

"Oh, oi Rose!" Alice exclamou. "Vejo que você já conheceu Bella, e a ouviu detestar tudo o que Emmett disse. Viu, eu disse que ela é mais como uma irmã mais nova, então você não tem nada para se preocupar." Rosalie e eu coramos quando Alice disse isso.

"Alice! Você não deveria dizer nada sobre isso!" Rosalie disse. "Sinto muito, Bella, apenas ouço Emmett falar constantemente de você, e tenho ciúmes."

"Não, está tudo bem. Mas, sério, Emmet é como meu irmão mais velho, nada aconteceu ou vai acontecer entre nós. Prometo."

"Ok, eu não estava preocupada como Alice fez soar, embora."

"Sim, Alice exagera... Muito." Podia dizer que ia ficar muito bem com Rosalie.

"Podemos entrar?" Emmett disse enquanto ele entrava pela porta com outro cara com cabelos loiros, que parecia muito com Rosalie.

"Bella," Rosalie disse. "Este é meu irmão, Jasper. Ele é o namorado de Alice."

"Oi, é bom conhecer você." Eu disse a ele, estendendo a mão.

"O mesmo aqui, ouvi muito sobre você." Gemi quando ele disse isso.

"O que? Vocês não tem nada melhor do que falar sobre mim?" Perguntei a Alice e Emmett.

"Nope," Disseram em uníssono.

"Bem, Jasper, quem tem paciência de estar ao redor de Alice o tempo todo é não um parente, você deve ser um cara legal."

"Sim, ela ótima. Posso perder minha audição de vez em quando, mas ela volta."

"Eu sei como é isso, seus gritos de compras são insuportáveis."

"Ok, chega de falar de mim," Alice disse irritada, "Vamos olhar em volta e ver quem está aqui."

**~xXx~**

Saímos do dormitório para ver como o campus parecia. Era incrível e de tirar o folego. Havia pessoas jogando futebol, e jogando frisbee. Garotas se bronzeando nas espreguiçadeiras à beira da piscina, enquanto os caras estavam na piscina brincando.

"Oh Deus, estamos aqui por uma hora, e ele já encontrou alguém para foder." Alice gemeu. Olhei em volta para ver de quem ela estava falando, e então eu o vi. Edward estava com uma menina de cabelo curto vermelho, inclinando-se contra a árvore enquanto se beijavam. Eu fiquei com nojo. Quando passamos por ele, tossi 'Porco', e ele parece ter ouvido.

"O que aconteceu?" Ele perguntou.

"Nada, eu tossia. Isso é um problema?"

"Não, não é." Antes que ele pudesse dizer outra coisa, ouvi Rosalie "espirrando", enquanto dizia '_Prostituto_'.

_N/T: Não é prostituto no modo literal, isso vem da gíria americana 'Manwhore' que significa alguém atraente que usa disso para prazeres sexuais._

"Tudo bem, por que todo mundo está se unindo contra mim?" Edward disse irritado.

"Não se preocupe, baby, vamos para outro lugar," a cabeça-vermelha, Veronica, disse.

"Ok, vou falar com minha família amorosa depois," Edward disse, em seguida se afastou carrancudo. Caminhamos até as quadras de basquete e vimos pessoas jogando. Eu queria tanto participar, já que eu era boa no basquete... E futebol, beisebol e vôlei. Eu esta bastante atlética. Eu acho que é isso que acontece quando você cresce com seu pai, e tem apenas algumas amigas mulheres.

"Oh meu Deus, Bella, aquilo foi incrível," Jasper disse, rindo. Emmett estava em lágrimas porque ele estava rindo muito.

"Não acho que alguma menina tenha dito isso a ele, bem, pelo menos alguma menina que não estivesse de alguma forma relacionada com ele," Alice disse.

"Eu não sou sua garota típica, sou diferente," Eu disse confiante. De repente, senti alguém vir atrás de mim e envolver seus braços em volta de mim.

"Você certamente é diferente," Uma voz musical sussurrou em meu ouvido. Virei-me e vi Edward lá.

"Onde está Veronica?" Perguntei inocentemente.

"Não sei, abandonei ela," Ele disse em um tom prosaico.

"Oh, uau, isso não foi nem um pouco malvado. O que aconteceu com o garoto que se sentava debaixo das árvores e brincava com pedras?"

"O que você está falando?" Ele perguntou, gaguejando quando o fez. Era engraçado vê-lo se contorcer com as palavras.

"Edward, você não se lembra de Bella quando era pequeno?" Alice perguntou. "Ela era aquela que zombou de você, porque você se recusou a falar com alguém, exceto suas amigas pedras."

"Alice, cala a boca, se as pessoas ouvem..." Ele interrompeu.

"O que as pessoas farão, Eddie?" Perguntei-lhe. Gostava de vê-lo irritado, era divertido. "O que aconteceria se as pessoas descobrissem que Edward Cullen, o cara que faz inveja para todos os indivíduos e todas as meninas querem ficar, não falava com ninguém, exceto com pedras quando ele tinha 10 anos."

"Bem, nós não vamos ter que descobrir o que vai acontecer, porque ninguém vai descobrir, entendeu?" Ele ameaçou.

"Certo, certo. Basta ter em mente que eles poderiam."

Edward se afastou de nós, e você podia ver o vapor saindo dele. Ele estava chateado, e eu estava feliz de que era capaz de levar sua confiança para baixo.

"Acho que ele gosta de você," Alice sussurrou em meu ouvido.

* * *

_**Nota da Ingrid**: Boa Tarde gente, como estão? Vim animar a tarde fria (aqui em São Paulo) de quinta-feira \o/...Obrigada a todos os favoritos, reviews e alertas na história... O que acharam dessa última frase da Alice? E essas ações da Bella e do Edward? Os dois discutem feito cão e gato HAHAHA._

_Obrigada a Ana, por ter betado esse capítulo e ao apoio de todas vocês..._

_Ainda não traduzi o capítulo 3, mas até quarta-feira que vem estará traduzido e se rolar 15 reviews nesse capítulo até sábado que vem eu posto. Não prometo nesse, porque estarei viajando, mas sábado que vem posso dar garantia para vocês._

_Beijos da Guii, e comentem :*_


	3. Capítulo 3 - Rainha das Reviravoltas

**Capítulo 3 – Rainha das Reviravoltas**

_(Tradução: Ingrid Andrade)**  
**_

"Alice Cullen! _Nunca _diga isso, nunca mais," Eu disse a ela. Edward Cullen gosta de mim? Isso era impossível, além de que, me incomodou. Me recuso a ser outro nome em seu "pequeno livro negro". Depois do que aconteceu naquela noite... se não fosse por Emmett. Não quero nem pensar nisso.

"Tudo bem, não vou dizer novamente, mas você o viu ficar todo nervoso? Ele ficou mudo, e ele é reconhecido por algumas reviravoltas surpreendentes."

"Alice, e eu era conhecida como a rainha das reviravoltas durante o primeiro ano. Vivi em Nova Iorque por um ano enquanto meu pai estava filmando um filme lá, e aprendi muito. Os nova-iorquinos tem atitude."

"Tanto faz, Bella. Você vai ver que estou certa no final."

Afastei-me de Alice, uma vez que eu podia ver que ela iria gritar em breve, e fui para Emmett e Jasper. Eles estavam falando com alguns caras que estavam jogando basquete antes.

"Ei Bells, venha aqui. Conheça Dylan, Aiden, Kyle e Andrew. Eles jogam no time de futebol daqui."

"Oh ei, sou Bella."

"Oi," Todos disseram em uníssono.

"Então Bells, o que quer? A menos que você só queira me ver, o que é natural, é claro," Emmett brincou.

"Há, isso é realmente engraçado, Emmett. Mas comi apenas o café da manhã e gostaria de mantê-lo em meu estomago."

"Oh muito engraçado, Isabella. Realmente engraçado."

"Sim, sim, eu sei. Então, estava pensando," Eu disse. De repente estava com vergonha de perguntar se eles queriam jogar basquete.

"Você quer jogar um jogo?" Kyle perguntou.

"Tudo bem, você está dentro Bella?" Jasper perguntou.

"Claro."

Todo mundo se aproximou das quadras para assistir ao jogo. Emmett, Kyle e eu estávamos em uma equipe, e Jasper, Andrew e Dylan estavam na outra; Aiden mantinha a pontuação.

"Certo, o primeiro 15 é o vencedor," disse Aiden.

Todos assumiram suas posições, e começamos a jogar. Emmet cobriu Andrew, Kyle tinha Dylan, e eu cobri Jasper. Foi difícil no início porque Jasper era muito alto, mas aprendi como ele se movia ao redor e logo ele se tornou previsível. Não demorou muito para que minha equipe chegasse a 15 pontos, e nós vencemos. Enquanto os caras estavam conversando, olhei para Alice. Ela estava debaixo de uma árvore, conversando com Edward.

**~xXx~**

"Edward, por que você continua perguntando sobre Bella?" Alice perguntou. "Não acho que ela esteja interessada."

"Por que não? Que menina não está interessada em mim?" Edward disse.

"Bella não está, e é por isso. Você é tão arrogante que acha que pode ter qualquer garota que queira. Talvez seja bom que você tenha conhecido Bella, ela será um desafio."

"Não, não, ela não vai ser. Vou tê-la até o final de semana, você vai ver."

"Não conte com isso."

"Você quer apostar? Cem dólares que ela pelo menos fica comigo até o final de semana."

"Tudo bem, aposto. Agora se cale, ela está vindo."

Quando andei por eles, ambos estavam realmente tranquilos. Tive a sensação de que estavam falando sobre mim, pois ambos deslocaram-se desconfortavelmente.

"Vocês dois estão tendo uma conversa agradável?" Perguntei.

"Não realmente. Edward só queria descobrir algo, e eu lhe disse a resposta, então ele pode sair agora," Alice disse ácida.

"Ok, querida prima, vou embora. Mas, preciso perguntar algo para Bella," Ele disse.

"O que, seus amigos pedras não são mais tão interessantes, então você voltou para ter um pouco mais de insultos?" Eu disse a ele.

"Muito engraçado, Bella, mas não. Queria saber se você quer ir jantar mais tarde."

"Hm, por que quer ir jantar comigo?" Perguntei, curiosa.

"Quero te conhecer melhor."

"Você quer _me_ conhecer melhor, ou o interior da minha boca?"

"Hm, uh, talvez ambos?"

"Você é um bastardo, como isso é ridículo. Estou surpresa com o quanto as primeiras impressões não contam mais."

"O que você quer dizer?" Ele perguntou, parecendo confuso.

"Certo, deixe-me esclarecer isso para você. Quando você chegou lá em cima no meu quarto para me ajudar a levar minhas malas, pensei que você fosse tão bom. Então, quando nós chegamos aqui, é um completo jogador. Acho que não é a primeira impressão que conta, mas a segunda," Com o que disse, andei para longe deles. Ouvi Alice rindo e Edward olhava chocado que ele tenha sido recusado.

**~xXx~**

Depois de tomar banho e trocar para um par de calças de moletom e uma camiseta, decidi ir encontrar Alice. Ela me disse que estava indo para o café no campus. Enquanto eu caminhava, vi uns caras jogando futebol americano. Um deles subverteu e a bola pousou na frente dos meus pés.

"Oi! Você pode jogá-la novamente, ou tenho que ir até aí para você não quebrar nenhuma unha?" Um cara de cabelo castanho gritou.

"Muito engraçado, acho que sou capaz de jogá-la." Peguei a bola e passei-a para eles. Ela voou no ar e aquele que me pediu para jogar de volta a pegou.

"Uau, isso foi incrível. Tem certeza de que é uma menina?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim, certeza." Fui embora, sabendo que eles estavam todos olhando para mim chocados que eu fosse capaz de lançar uma bola de futebol. Finalmente encontrei o café após uma caminhada sem rumo em torno do campus. _É tão difícil de lembrar que este é um acampamento de verão às vezes..._

"Bella! Venha aqui," Alice gritou e todo mundo se virou. Muito hiperativa?

"Olá pessoal, o que acontece?"

"Nada, nós estávamos falando sobre como você está transformando e humilhando Edward, tudo num dia só," Rose disse.

"Sim, acho que algumas pessoas não têm esse talento. É por isso que estou aqui, embora."

"Então, esta noite vai ser como essa coisa de fogueira anual de acampamento que os 'conselheiros' nos fazem ir," Alice disse.

"Oh, ok. Estava esperando para ver o quanto de 'exagero' este lugar pode ter."

"Oh, isso pode ficar muito exagerado, deixe-me lhe dizer," Rosalie disse. "Nós temos que, fazer caminhadas e coisas assim. É nojento."

"Bem, é por isso que estou aqui Rose, para te levar até a montanha," Emmett disse.

"Sim, e então deixa-la logo que alguém o desafie em uma corrida montanha acima," murmurei.

"Bella, isso foi uma vez!" Ele gritou.

"Sim, e quebrou mais ainda meu tornozelo, e quebrei o pulso por causa de você."

"Por que ele estava carregando você montanha acima?" Rosalie perguntou. Parecia que ela estava com ciúmes, mas ela cobriu-o com a curiosidade.

"Ok, então, Alice me _obrigou_ a usar um salto de cinco polegadas uma noite para uma festa em sua casa. Caí, e quebrei meu tornozelo, e no dia seguinte todo mundo ia caminhar. Eu não queria perder isso porque não queria ficar em casa o dia todo. Emmett se ofereceu para me levar até a montanha em suas costas. Eu era **completamente** contra, mas Alice estava como 'Ah, você vai ficar bem. Duvido que Emmett vá deixa-la. ' Então fui com eles. Todos os nossos amigos estavam indo também. Inclusive Mike Newton," Emmett rosnou quando mencionei o nome dele, olhei para ele, até que ele se acalmou. "Apostou 50 dólares que Emmett não conseguiria correr todo o caminho até o topo da montanha. Emmett não podia dizer 'Não, obrigado Mike, tenho que ajudar Bella, ' não. Ele me deixou cair, então correu até a montanha. Foi assim que quebrei ainda mais meu tornozelo e meu pulso. Além disso, Mike não tinha sequer 50 dólares."

"Oh sim, me lembro daquele dia," Alice disse. "Eu ajudei Bella no resto do caminho, e ambas fomos atrás de Emmett. Foi muito engraçado; Ele gritou como uma menina quando o perseguimos na floresta." Todos na mesa estavam rindo, exceto Emmett.

"Uau, isso é realmente engraçado. Eu gostaria de saber de quando vocês eram mais jovens," Rosalie disse. Eu poderia dizer que ela estava começando a compreender que não havia nada entre mim e Emmett, e por que ela estaria com ciúmes de mim, não entendo.

"Ok, Rose, Bella e eu precisamos nos preparar para essa fogueira," Alice disse. Ela olhou para mim e viu o que eu estava vestindo. "De volta para a velha Bella outra vez, eu vejo."

"Eu disse a você. Tenho uma gaveta cheia de moletom no dormitório."

"As coisas nunca mudam, mudam?"

"Não. Agora podemos ir?"

**~xXx~**

Nós dissemos adeus para os meninos e nos dirigimos para os dormitórios. Vi Edward saindo com uma nova garota, uma loira desta vez. Eu realmente não acho que os caras sejam tão entediados para que tenham de ficar com alguém novo a cada cinco minutos. Vi uma bola de futebol americano caída no chão. Peguei-a e joguei para ele, atingindo-o bem na cabeça. Alice e Rosalie estavam morrendo de rir quando viram isso acontecer. Eu disse-lhes para agir de forma legal, como se não tivéssemos feito nada. Ele sabia mais do que isso.

"Sério, você está jogando bolas de futebol em mim agora?" Edward me perguntou, irritado.

"Vejo que você encontrou outra pessoa boa para conhecer melhor. Está se divertindo?" Perguntei sarcasticamente.

"Eu estaria, se você não fosse tão ciumenta."

"Ciumenta? Eu, com ciúmes de quem? Dessa puta loira? Isso é tão engraçado."

"Ela não é uma puta!" Ele disse, defendendo-a.

"Sério? Certo, ache o que quiser, mas 10 dólares de que ela já fez de tudo com pelo menos cinco rapazes que estão aqui."

"O que isso tem a ver com qualquer coisa?!"

"Só estou dizendo que ela poderia ter uma DST. Na verdade, acho que vejo um inchaço em seu lábio daqui. Acho que você deveria ir checar." Notei que ele começou a se preocupar com uma DST dela. Ele se afastou, sentindo a boca para garantir que nenhum inchaço estava se formando. Alice e Rosalie ainda estavam rindo.

_N/T: DST é a sigla de doença sexualmente transmissível._

"Oh meu Deus, Bella. Você é incrível," Rose disse.

"Meu primo é inacreditável, essa é a sua quinta menina de hoje!" Alice exclamou, chocada.

"Sua quinta? Uau, isso é nojento," Eu disse.

"Bem, não para ele. Além disso, a maioria delas são apenas meninas bonitas."

"Eu fui um pouco má ali, mas ele merecia. Só espero não aconteça nada com aquela garota," Eu estava preocupada agora. Realmente esperava que a menina não ganhasse uma reputação injusta.

"Bem, sei que ela não tem herpes, mas ela teve relações sexuais com um monte de caras que passam aqui, então você não estava errada ali," Rosalie disse.

"Certo, isso me fez sentir-me melhor," Eu ri.

"Chega de falar sobre meu primo! Precisamos chegar na fo..." Alice começou a dizer, então ela desmaiou.

"Oh meu Deus, Alice! Você está bem?" Rosalie gritou.

"Nós precisamos de ajuda. Vou leva-la para o nosso quarto, você chama Emmett e Jasper." Eu disse a Rosalie.

O que tinha acontecido? Alice iria ficar bem, ela é Alice Cullen, pelo amor de Deus! Ela só tem que ficar bem...

* * *

_Nota da Ingrid: Bom Dia gente, tudo bem? Então, como eu combinei com vocês que até sábado o capítulo 3 iria estar postado aqui está! Só espero que vocês deixem comentários, porque querendo ou não os capítulos tem sido visitados 200 vezes por dia. Saibam que dá trabalho traduzir e os comentários nos incentivam a continuar. Beijos da Guida :*_

_**~xXx~**_

_Leiam O Estudante de Intercâmbio, uma tradução da Leili Pattz! Eu estou ajudando ela na tradução e garanto que a fic é muito boa._

_http: s/ 8573556 /1/ O-Estudante-de-Intercambio_

_(retire os espaços)_

_**~xXx~**_

_Leiam também Real Women Have Curves, uma tradução da Lary Reeden! Estou ajudando ela nessa tradução e garanto que a fic é muito fofa legal._

_http: s/ 8438677 /1/ Real-Women-Have-Curves-by-Truefan20_

_(retire os espaços)_


	4. Capítulo 4 - Desmaio

**Capítulo 4 – Desmaio**

_(Tradução: Ingrid Andrade)**  
**_

"Bella, o que aconteceu com minha irmã?" Emmett perguntou. Ele estava tão preocupado como o resto de nós, e é preciso muito para conseguir um Emmett preocupado.

"Não sei. Em um minuto ela estava dizendo que era necessário nós ficarmos prontas, no minuto seguinte ela desmaiou," Eu expliquei.

"Sim, foi realmente assustador. Então, Bella me disse para achar vocês dois," Rose disse.

"O que devemos fazer?" Jasper perguntou calmamente.

"Acho que nós devemos chamar Carlisle, ele vai saber o que fazer," Eu disse. Emmett pegou seu celular e ligou para seu pai.

"Papai! Alice desmaiou e eu não sei o que fazer!" Emmett choramingou ao telefone. Às vezes, juro, acho que ele é uma criança.

"_Quando ela desmaiou?"_ Carlisle perguntou.

"Hum, talvez cerca de dez minutos atrás?"

"_Ok, ela está com alguém além de você?"_

"Tudo mundo está aqui. Bella a tem em seu colo no momento."

"_Ok, diga a Bella para deitá-la no chão, manter seus pés no ar cerca de um pé fora do chão, e virar a cabeça para o lado."_

"Ok, Bella," Emmett disse, repetindo as instruções de Carlisle. "Pai, ela fez isso. Alice ainda não está acordada."

"_Basta dar tempo ao tempo, e me ligue quando ela realmente acordar. Tenho que ir, falo com você depois. Amo você."_

"Também te amo, pai. Obrigado."

**~xXx~**

Alice finalmente recuperou a consciência após 15 minutos. Estávamos ainda na frente dos dormitórios, do lado de fora, e estávamos atraindo multidões.

"O-o que aconteceu? Por que ainda estamos do lado de fora, por que pessoas estão olhando para nós?" Alice perguntou confusa.

"Tentamos conseguir que eles saíssem," Rose disse. "Eles não saíram. Você desmaiou e assustou a todos nós."

"Oh meu Deus! Por que eu desmaiei?"

"É isso que queremos saber," Emmett disse. "A propósito, você tem que ligar para o pai de volta."

Alice desligou o telefone com Carlisle, e todos estavam ansiosos para ouvir o que estava errado.

"Então, o que ele disse?" Eu perguntei.

"Ele me disse que preciso fazer um exame de sangue para ver se eu tenho o suficiente de ferro no meu sangue, porque eu poderia ser anêmica, e disse que a razão pela qual eu desmaiei pode ser porque tenho pressão baixa."

"Ah Alice, você vai ficar bem," Eu disse, tentando consola-la. "Anemia não é tão ruim assim. Lembra quando Renee pensou que ela estava anêmica?"

"Sim, e ela surtou, teve um ataque no consultório médico e em seguida quase esfaqueou a enfermeira com uma agulha quando fomos para um exame de sangue. Lembro-me perfeitamente."

"Bem, isso é porque Renee exagera constantemente. Uau, isso parece há muito tempo atrás..."

"O que?" Jasper perguntou.

"Minha mãe deixou meu pai quando eu tinha sete anos, ela sentiu que ele não conseguia fazê-la feliz mais, e estava cansada de ter de cuidas da casa quando ele saía para filmar um filme. Minha mãe é um pouco, não sei como dizer, desmiolada. Um dia, quando meu pai estava em Nevada, filmando o primeiro filme _Austin Powers_, minha mãe me deixou com os Cullen. Ela não me disse para onde estava indo, mas disse que me amava e me explicaria tudo quando tivesse acabado. Longa história curta, Charlie me pegou, e Renee tinha ido embora."

_N/T: Austin Powers é uma série de filmes de comédia iniciada em 1997. É dirigida por Jay Roach e tem Mike Myers como escritor e protagonista. A série satiriza franquias cinematográficas de James Bond, Derek Flint e etc._

"Pobre Bella," Rose exclamou, vindo em minha direção para me confortar. "Ela já lhe disse por que se foi?".

"Sim, ela me ligou três dias depois do meu aniversário de treze anos. Ela me disse que se foi porque não conseguia e não amava mais Charlie, e que ela conheceu alguém em Michigan, por quem ela se apaixonou. Eu disse lhe disse que ela tinha o direito de ser feliz, mas estava chateada por ela apenas ter me deixado na casa dos meus amigos e saído sem uma explicação. Não tenho falado com ela desde então."

"Lembro-me disso," Alice disse. "Lembro-me de Esme chorando ao telefone. Quando eu perguntei se havia algum problema, ela só me disse 'você não entenderia', por deixei isso ir. Então, este grande imbecil aqui," Ela apontou para Emmett. "Decide correr pelas escadas a perguntar por Renee, uma vez que ele queria brownies tão malditamente ruins."

_N/T: Brownies é um bolo de chocolate típico dos Americanos. Tem um leve gosto de chocolate amargo. Geralmente é acompanhado por sorvetes e geleias._

"Eu não sabia que ela havia ido! Apenas pensei que ela ia voltar, e eu amava seus brownies" Emmett argumentou.

"Você é um idiota. Você não percebeu que uma vez que você mencionou o nome dela, Esme começou a chorar incontrolavelmente."

"Ok, vocês, nós não podemos brigar por algo que aconteceu como há dez anos. Não temos que ficar prontos?" Eu mudei de assunto. Odiava falar sobre minha mãe deixando meu pai e eu.

"Sim, é isso mesmo! Certo, fora meninos, temos de nos vestir," Alice disse empurrando Emmett e Jasper para fora da porta.

**~xXx~**

"Tudo bem Bella, precisamos fazer com que você pareça tão incrível quanto possível," Alice disse.

"Por quê?"

"Porque, isso nos dá alguma coisa para fazer," Rose disse. Pensei que ia gostar de Rose, em vez disso, ela acompanha Alice. _Legal..._

"Alice, não fui o bastante 'Bella Barbie' quando éramos pequenas?"

"Bem, é hora de jogar esse jogo novamente. Vamos, Bella. Rose vai fazer o cabelo e a maquiagem, e vou te encontrar uma roupa."

Empurrei-me para o banheiro enquanto Rose começou a puxar meu cabelo com escovas aleatórias. Ela ligou seu babyliss e começou a trabalhar. A maioria das meninas apreciam quando outras pessoas ajudam com seu cabelo e maquiagem, eu não. Infelizmente, crescendo com Alice, eu não tive escolha a não ser deixá-la fazer meu cabelo e maquiagem. Rose estava, obviamente, tão animada como Alice quando ela tem de ajudar alguém a ficar pronto. _Posso ver porque elas se dão tão bem_.

"Bellllllllllllllllllllla!" Alice cantou em todo o dormitório. "Achei a roupa _perfeita_ para você!" Eu gemi.

"Comece a se trocar, e vou terminar seu cabelo," Rosalie me instruiu.

Levou há todas uma hora para ficar prontas. Rosalie ondulou meu cabelo, em seguida puxou para trás algumas mexas com um grampo. Ela fez minha maquiagem muito natural, com rímel, delineador preto e gloss rosa. Alice me fez vestir uma regata listrada, um azul claro debaixo de uma listra marinha, uma saia de puta-cara que apenas cobriu minha bunda, e minha sandália de praia de crochê colorida UGGS. Eu parecia sua típica garota de Laguna Beach.

"Alice, não entendo porque preciso usar isso!"

"Porque você parece quente. Agora, se você não usar isso, vou ficar muito chateada," Ela agiu como se estivesse machucada.

"Enfrente isso Bella, você está maravilhosa," Rosalie me disse.

"Sim, acho que sim. Ok, vamos lá." Eu finalmente adentrei.

"Acho que um certo primo meu vai pensar que você está incrível também," Alice murmurou para si mesma. Ela queria dizer Edward? Provavelmente só ouvi errado.

"Ok, vamos já!" Rosalie disse em frustração.

* * *

_**Nota da Ingrid:** Bom Dia gente, o que acharam desse capítulo? Para vocês que ficaram preocupadas com o desmaio da Alice tudo foi esclarecido HAHAHA...Bella contou um pouco dos seus segredos para a turma e isso é um grande avanço \o/, o que acharam do segredo? Renee é completamente doida nessa história, então nem liguem! _

_**Respondendo aos comentários:** AlexiaFreitas, sei que você e muitos querem que os capítulos sejam postados mais cedo, mas o pessoal não colabora no número de comentários e isso acaba me desanimando pra traduzir. Se estou aqui postando isso é pela mesma meia dúzia de sempre que comenta. Beijos, Guida._

_Vou avisar que semana que vem estarei fazendo um curso e creio que não terei tempo para traduzir o capítulo 5, mas farei o possível para traduzi-lo e postar pra vocês. Deixem comentários, vocês terão tempo pra isso. Prometo que se eu não postar o capítulo 5 sábado que vem, posto dois caps no próximo final de semana._


	5. Capítulo 5 - Fogueira

**Capítulo 5 – Fogueira**

_(Tradução: Ingrid Andrade)_

Nós estávamos indo em direção à fogueira, quando vimos Edward sentado debaixo de uma árvore. Ele parecia chateado, e me senti responsável e culpada, só Deus sabe o por que. Eu disse a Alice e Rose que iria encontrá-las na fogueira, e que tinha que cuidar de algo. Elas olharam par a árvore, e compreenderam. Deixei as meninas e caminhei em direção a Edward. Ele me viu chegando, então olhou para baixo.

"Oh, se eu estou interrompendo uma conversa interessante entre você e seus amigos rocha, eu volto mais tarde," Eu disse.

"Você veio aqui para dizer mais merda sobre mim? Se sim, então saia, porque não estou de bom humor."

"Na verdade, não eu não vim, mas você só estava pedindo por isso. Vim para pedir desculpas por ter te dado porcaria mais cedo. Você não merecia aquilo, porque nós mal nos conhecemos."

"É verdade, foi muito confuso você ter feito aquilo," Ele disse.

"Oh, e você não fez nada de errado? Quer saber, vou deixar aquilo passar, só desta vez, embora."

"Ok, bem. Se importa em se juntar a mim para caminhar até a fogueira?"

"Eu tenho outra escolha?"

"Não, não realmente. A propósito, você está muito bem."

"Um, obrigada? Vamos, Alice terá um dia cheio se não estivermos lá ainda," Eu disse a ele. Enquanto caminhávamos, ele colocou o braço em volta da minha cintura, e senti sua mão ficando perigosamente perto da minha bunda. "Tudo bem, playboy, se você não mover a mão para longe da minha bunda, eu posso não ser responsável pelas minhas ações." Ele pensou que eu estava flertando com ele, então me empurrou contra uma árvore, pensando que eu estava prestes a ficar com ele.

"E se eu não mover minha mão?" Ele disse sedutoramente, com seu hálito doce batendo em meu rosto.

"Então, acontece isso," Eu disse, lhe batendo no rosto de brincadeira.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu vejo como é. Você verá do meu jeito um dia, espero que antes do final de semana," Ele murmurou a última parte.

"Vamos de novo?"

"Não importa, vamos lá." Ele hesitou antes de colocar o braço em volta do meu ombro. Eu assenti, deixando-o saber que eu não estava indo bater nele novamente.

**~xXx~**

Nós finalmente chegamos à fogueira, que estava no meio do campus. Todo mundo estava lá. Vi Emmett e Jasper conversando com as meninas, então fui em direção a eles. Virei-me para ver se Edward ainda estava comigo, e surpreendentemente, ele estava.

"Você e Eddie se divertiram em um arbusto?" Emmett brincou.

"Muito engraçado Emmie, é só esperar até que a garrafa gire de novo, eu vou ter certeza de que Eric esteja lá só para você."

"Isabella! Se as pessoas ouvirem sobre isso, eu juro que vou te machucar."

"Claro, claro. Mas nada está acontecendo entre mim e Edward." Eu disse, e Emmett olhou para mim como se ele não tivesse comprado isso.

"Sim, nada está acontecendo entre nós," Edward disse. "Estou indo para encontrar alguém, vejo vocês mais tarde."

"Edward, você é um puto."

"Oh bem, como eu disse antes, você verá do meu jeito, mais cedo ou mais tarde."

"Mhm, com certeza. Nos seus sonhos."

**~xXx~**

"Tudo bem pessoal! Hora para se reunir ao redor da fogueira," Um dos conselheiros gritou. Eu encontrei Alice e Rose, e me sentei entre elas. Nós estávamos falando sobre o que nós faríamos o resto do verão, quando senti alguém tocar meu ombro.

"Oi! Eu sou Mike Newton, e você é muito quente para eu não conhecê-la," Esse cara disse. Ele tinha cabelo loiro espinhoso, e seu rosto não perdeu todo o arredondamento de bebê.

"Oi, eu sou Bella. Prazer em conhecê-lo, eu acho."

"Então Bella, quer ir a um encontro comigo amanhã à noite?"

"Eu _apenas_ o conheci."

"Seu ponto é?"

"Eu devo ser um imã para idiota aqui ou algo assim. Não, eu não vou a um encontro com você."

"Faça como quiser, você está errada." Ele disse, mas ainda não estava saindo.

"Newton," Eu ouvi uma voz aveludada dizer. "Vá embora porra, ninguém quer você aqui."

"Bella quer, não é Bella?"

"Na verdade, por uma vez na sua vida, Edward está certo. Vá, Mike. Agora." Eu disse a ele. Ele saiu, relutante, mas o fez. Olhei para Edward, agradecendo-lhe com meus olhos. Então, ouvi partes da conversa de Alice e Rose, algo sobre uma aposta?

"Rose, eu não posso perder esta aposta para Edward. Eu estaria sem cem dólares," Alice disse a Rosalie.

"Eu não sei, Alice. Não acho que você devia apostar contra Edward. Parece que ele e Bella estão se dando muito bem."

"Isto é tão difícil! Quero ganhar esta aposta contra ele, mas se ela realmente gosta dele, eu me recuso a ser a melhor amiga vadia que não vai deixar minha melhor amiga encontrar o amor possível. Mesmo que seja com Edward."

"É verdade, mas ainda temos o resto da semana. Ele pode estragar e ela pode se recusar a falar com ele pelo resto da semana. Depois disso, eles podem ficar ou sei lá."

"Eu acho. Oh merda, Rose. Acho que ela ouviu." Alice disse, olhando para mim. "Bella, o que há?"

"Nada, só pensando como sou um imã para idiotas. Primeiro Edward, agora Mike."

"Mike realmente tenta muito para ser como Edward. Não entendo por que alguém iria querer ser como meu primo querido, mas sei lá."

"Sim, lembro-me do primeiro ano que vim aqui, Mike estava em cima de mim," Rosalie disse. "Estava realmente perseguidor também. Ele me perseguia por toda parte que eu ia. Chegou a um ponto que eu ia deixar o banheiro feminino e encontrava-o esperando por mim. Então, conheci Emmett e Mike ficou longe."

"Estúpido." Isso é tudo que eu poderia dizer.

**~xXx~**

"Atenção a todos! Eu gostaria de dizer o nome de todos os conselheiros e todos os outros que ajudam para fazer esse acampamento possível, bem-vindos! Este verão vai ser melhor ainda!" Um dos conselheiros, Hannah, estava fazendo um discurso. Eu podia ver as pessoas caindo no sono, ou secretamente saindo. "Temos muitas atividades divertidas planejadas para todos vocês, e espero que muitos de vocês participem. Além disso, para quem está no time de futebol de verão, os treinamentos começam amanhã. Itinerários foram enviados para cada dormitório, então encorajo a todos a olhá-los. Obrigada, e tenham um ótimo verão!"

"Cara, não acho que ela esteja indo calar a boca em algum momento," Emmett disse em voz alta. "Quero dizer, há apenas tanto espírito de acampamento que uma pessoa pode lidas."

"Isso é verdade. Estou cansada, e vou voltar para o dormitório para dormir," Eu disse a todos.

"Mas Bella," Alice choramingou. "São apenas 22h30min. Fique mais um pouco, por favor."

"Estou prestes a desmaiar, e acho que um de nós desmaiando é o suficiente para um dia."

"Bem, não quero que caminhe de volta para o dormitório por si mesma, estranhos como Mike Newton poderiam atacá-la."

"Não se preocupe com isso, Alice. Eu vou levá-la de volta." Edward disse. Por quê ele sempre tem que ser meu cavalheiro de armadura brilhante? _Ele é como o mais irritante, arrogante, puto egocêntrico que já conheci em toda a minha vida!_

"Sério, gente, sou uma menina grande. Acho que posso voltar para o dormitório sem me machucar."

"Basta ir com Edward, Bella." Jasper disse. Olhei para ele, chocada. Ele parecia o tipo calmo, e mais, não acho que ele estaria do lado Edward.

"Você sabe que quer também!" Emmett brincou.

"Você quer saber realmente o que quero fazer, Emmett?" Perguntei ameaçadoramente.

"O que?"

"Isso," Fui até ele e bati em sua cabeça, empurrei-o para o chão, e depois o chutei.

"Ai! Bella, que inferno!" Ele gritou.

"Tudo bem, estou feita agora, e agora vou embora."

"Tchau Bells!"

**~xXx~**

Eu comecei a andar em direção ao dormitório, quando ouvi passos atrás de mim.

"Você sabe, Edward, sou uma garota grande. Acho que sou capaz de andar para o meu quarto sozinha."

"Eu aposto que você pode fazer isso, mas não sou o Edward," Virei-me, e vi que Mike Newton estava me seguindo.

"Ugh, Mike, você acha que pode sair?"

"Sim, acho que posso, mas isso não significa que vou, também."

"Mike, eu juro por Deus, se você não sair..."

"O que você vai fazer Bella," Ele perguntou e agarrou meus pulsos. Eu o chutei, onde a maioria dos caras não querem ser chutados e ele caiu no chão.

"Oh meu Deus, sua vadia!" Ele gritou, enquanto fez uma careta de dor.

"Eu disse para você ir embora, você ouviu? Não."

"Bom trabalho, Bella," Eu ouvi a voz musical de Edward.

"Obrigada, agora se vocês dois me dão licença, vou para cama." Quando eu estava prestes a virar, Edward agarrou meu pulso. "Isso não é uma boa ideia. Isso foi como Mike acabou no chão."

"Por favor, deixe-me leva-la de volta para o seu quarto. Se alguma coisa acontecer com você..." Ele trilhou. Por que parecia que ele se importava tanto sobre mim?

"Se alguma coisa me acontecer, o que? Duvido que você fosse se sentir mal."

"Bem, você está errada sobre isso. Mas como eu estava dizendo, se alguma coisa acontecer com você, Alice vai me matar."

"Tudo bem, que seja," Eu suspirei derrotada. Olhei uma última vez para Mike, então o deixei no chão.

* * *

_Nota da Ingrid: Oi gente, tudo bem? Então, desculpa por não ter postado o capítulo semana passada...Começou a divulgação de BD-2 e eu faço parte de sites, então vai ficar corrido pra eu postar, sorry._

_Então, o que acharam desse clima Beward? Queriam beijo na árvore? E o Mike sempre sendo um chato tsc tsc...Amo/sou Edward protegendo Bella._

_Comentem, espero que estejam gostando, e beijos da Ingrid.**  
**_


	6. Capítulo 6 - Pesadelos

**Capítulo 6 – Pesadelos**

_(Tradução: Ingrid Andrade)_

"Por que você é tão persistente?" Eu deixei escapar.

"O que?"

"Tipo, parece que você está sempre lá quando eu preciso de ajuda. Você me persegue?"

"Muito engraçado, mas não, eu não persigo. É apenas uma coincidência, eu acho," Ele brincou. "Poderia ser o destino." Em seguida, ele acrescentou uma piscadela.

"Ou má sorte."

"Vamos jogar 20 perguntas*," Ele anunciou.

_*20 Perguntas é um jogo de pergunta e resposta, mas apenas uma pessoa pergunta e uma pessoa responde._

"Certo, exceto que nós revezaremos fazendo as perguntas. Você não achou que eu seria a única a responder, não é?"

"Tudo bem, parece justo. Então, qual é o seu nome do meio?"

"Marie, qual o seu?"

"Anthony. Ok, ok, sua cor favorita?"

"Azul."

"Sim, essa é a minha também."

"Hm," eu digo, tentando pensar em uma pergunta. "Qual é o seu esporte favorito?"

"Bem, eu pratico basicamente todos os esportes, mas eu gosto mais de futebol americano. Você joga alguma coisa, ou você é uma daquelas meninas que têm um ataque cardíaco se fazem alguma coisa que envolva transpiração e possivelmente quebrar uma unha?"

"Sim, eu pratico esportes, basicamente todos eles, e meus favoritos são vôlei e futebol americano também. Eu costumava jogar com Alice e Emmett o tempo todo," Ele pareceu chocado quando eu disse Alice. "Sim, Alice costumava jogar quando nós éramos pequenos, então ela descobriu o shopping."

"Uau, eu teria adorado ver Alice praticar algum tipo de esporte."

"Você já foi fazer compras com ela?"

"Sim, por quê?"

"Compras é o seu esporte."

Nós descobrimos que tínhamos um monte de coisas em comum, de nosso time de beisebol favorito para o tipo de música que gostamos. Nós discordamos em nosso time de futebol americano preferido, embora.

"Como você pode gostar do Patriots*?" Ele disse, indignado.

_***New England Patriots**__ é um time de futebol americano com base na Grande Boston, sediando seus jogos na cidade de Foxborough, Massachusetts, no estádio Gillette Stadium. O time faz parte da AFC East da American Football Conference na National Football League(NFL). O antigo nome do time era __**Boston Patriots**__ e foi mudado devido à relocação para a cidade de Foxborough, em 1971._

"Tom Brady é quente, além deles serem um bom time."

"Nah, Giants* de qualquer maneira."

_*__**New York Giants**__ é um time de futebol americano da cidade de Nova York, Nova York._

"Eu não sei, acho que os Patriots são melhores."

"Será que eles conquistam o SuperBowl*?" Antes que eu pudesse dizer 'não', ele disse. "Mhm, é o que eu pensava."

_*__**SuperBowl**__ é um jogo do campeonato da NFL (National Football League) estadunidense que decide o campeão da temporada do ano anterior._

"Seja como for, os Patriots ainda são melhores. De qualquer forma, obrigada por me acompanhar."

"Não tem problema, se você precisar de proteção contra o Newton novamente, sabe onde me encontrar."

"Acho que posso lidar com Mike, mas obrigada."

"Oh, Bella, eu tenho mais uma pergunta para te fazer."

"Oh, sério? Qual é a pergunta?"

"Qual é o seu número?"

"Você nunca para, não é?" Eu provoquei.

"Não, agora, você vai me dar seu número ou não," ele perguntou, entregando seu celular para mim. Eu peguei e coloquei meu número nele.

"Tchau, Bella."

"Tchau, Edward."

**~xXx~**

Entrei no meu quarto, e minha cabeça estava girando. Eu me senti tão confortável ao redor de Edward, mas eu sabia que ele só me queria como outro nome em sua lista de meninas com quem ficou. Eu estava tão confusa, precisava falar com Alice sobre isso. Quando saí do chuveiro, e fiquei pronta para a cama, notei que Alice estava sentada em sua cama.

"Alice, posso falar com você por um minuto?"

"É sobre Edward, não é?"

"Bem, sim. Só que, eu não sei, eu fico muito bem com ele, e temos um monte de coisas em comum. Além disso, por alguma razão, ele aparece quando preciso de ajuda. Ele é um perseguidor e tanto, ou ele gosta de mim."

"Eu não sei, Bells. Edward pode ser quente e frio às vezes. Às vezes ele está completamente relaxado, e todo mundo realmente se diverte. Então, em outras vezes, ele é um idiota que não pode manter a própria língua em sua boca."

"Verdade. Eu nem sei se eu seria capaz de me abrir para qualquer pessoa, desde a festa de Jessica, eu fico nervosa em torno de certos caras. Com Edward é diferente, embora. É como se eu pudesse ser eu mesma em torno dele, sem ter que me preocupar sobre deixar um cara chegar perto e me machucar."

"Eu sei, e sei que apenas Emmett sabe sobre a história real do que aconteceu aquela noite, mas se você estiver pronta para conversar sobre isso comigo, eu estou aqui."

"Alice, eu sei, e você sabe que eu gostaria de te contar, apenas não estou confortável em deixar que todos saibam o que aconteceu ainda."

"Eu sei. Enfim, de volta para Edward. Eu acho que você deve confiar em seus instintos sobre ele."

"Você está certa, o que eu faria sem você?"

"Eu não tenho ideia."

"Oh, Alice. Eu tenho uma pergunta. Aquele cara, Mike Newton parecia muito familiar, eu o conheço?"

"Sim, você é retardada? Ele é a razão pela qual você requebrou o tornozelo naquele dia que fomos à caminhada."

"Merda! Eu sabia que ele era familiar, apenas não conseguia reconhecê-lo, então desconsiderei isso. Oh meu Deus, ele é tão idiota." Agora eu sabia por que não conseguia me lembrar dele, era porque tentei o meu melhor para bloquear cada memória ruim em que ele estava envolvido.

"Concordo. Agora, vamos dormir, estou cansada."

"Boa noite, Alice."

"Boa noite, Bella."

**~xXx~**

No meio da noite, acordei em lágrimas. Meu pesadelo estava ficando cada vez pior a cada vez que eu o tinha. É o mesmo, também. Estou sempre em uma floresta, fugindo. Se olho para trás, vejo minha mãe e meu pai brigando, e se olho para frente, vejo toda a dor que causei nas pessoas. No entanto, este pesadelo tinha algo diferente. Eu vi um par de olhos verdes me olhando no final da trilha, mas eu nunca conseguia alcança-los. Alice veio para a minha cama para me confortar, e eu disse a ela sobre o meu pesadelo.

"Bella, você precisa deixar seu passado ir. Isso é o que tem assombrado seus sonhos, e o que está impedindo você de seguir em frente."

"Eu sei, mas é muito difícil. Havia algo diferente sobre este sonho, porém, algo que nunca esteve ali antes."

"Sério, o quê?"

"Havia este par de olhos verdes me esperando no final do túnel, mas eu não conseguia alcança-los. Era como se eu estivesse sendo detida."

"Bella, eu acho que você é a única pessoa cujos sonhos na verdade lhe dizem alguma coisa."

"Talvez. O que eu posso dizer? Eu tenho um dom."

"Sim, sim. Voltei a dormir, Bella, são 5h30 da manhã, e tente não começar a gritar novamente. Juro que se eu ouvir o nome do meu primo mais uma vez, vou pular por uma janela."

"O nome do se-seu primo? Tal como seu primo Edward?!"

"Sim, tal como meu primo, Edward."

"Eu estava gritando o nome dele?"

"Bella, prometo que não vou deixar ninguém saber. Podemos culpar Carmen Forge no corredor. Eu ouvi que ela fantasia ela e Edward... fazendo isso."

"Oh meu Deus, isso é nojento."

"Eu sei, mas podemos dizer que uma de suas 'fantasias' saiu da linha, e se ela gritar mais o nome dele, vamos humilha-la publicamente."

"Bom plano. Obrigada, Alice."

"Não tem problemas, é pra isso que servem os melhores amigos. Agora, _por favor,_ volte a dormir."

"Tudo bem, boa noite."

**~xXx~**

Eu só tive três horas de sono depois que acordei no meio da noite porque alguém estava batendo na porta. Olhei no chão e vi uma lista de atividades para fazer aqui durante o verão. Imaginei que, uma vez que já estava acordada, eu poderia muito bem me arrumar. Depois de tomar um banho, vi que Alice estava acordada, e mexendo no meu armário.

"Bella, nós realmente precisamos comprar mais coisas para você."

"Eu fiz compras antes de partir," Eu disse a ela. Pensei que tivesse escolhido algumas coisas legais para vestir.

"Sim, mas você não foi às compras comigo. Isso significa que não tem ninguém para força-la a comprar as coisas que você não costuma usar."

"Eu juro Alice, você vai ser o motivo de estourar meu cartão de crédito um dia."

"O que seja, Bella. Nós ainda vamos fazer compras."

"Claro, claro. Podemos ir agora? Eu preciso de café."

Nós saímos do nosso dormitório, e começamos a ouvir as meninas falarem sobre alguém gritando o nome de Edward.

"Tenho certeza de que eles estavam definitivamente fazendo sexo," Uma menina com cabelo preto, Lisa, disse. "Quero dizer, você ouviu o quão alto ela estava gritando. Ouvi dizer que ele era bom, mas ele deve ser incrível!"

"Eu acho que uma das fantasias de Carmen saiu de mão novamente," Alice disse. Ela sabia que era eu, e que não era porque eu estava fazendo sexo com Edward. "Ela foi chutada para fora de sua escola por gritar o nome dele muito alto, e ele nem mesmo foi lá."

"Isso é verdade," Lisa disse.

"Além disso, ela é louca. Ela provavelmente não toma seus remédios antes de ir para cama."

"Você está definitivamente certa, Alice. Espere até Samantha ouvir sobre isso!" Lisa gritou.

Alice e eu finalmente conseguimos sair dos dormitórios, e fomos em direção ao Starbucks. Eu estava ficando preocupada que logo as pessoas percebessem que não era Carmen quem tinha gritado o nome de Edward. Eu nem sequer gosto dele, nem um pouco, e Alice me disse que parecia que eu estava gritando seu nome para obter ajuda. Naturalmente, as pessoas daqui seriam pervertidas sobre isso, e achariam que nós fizemos isso.

**~xXx~**

"Oi, Bella!" Eu gemi quando o ouvi dizer meu nome. Mike Newton.

"Olá, Mike."

"Então, percebi que começamos com o pé errado na noite passada, e não quero que você tenha uma impressão errada de mim."

"Você é retardado? Nós fomos para escola juntos durante um ano até que você se afastou. Você é a razão pela qual Emmett me deixou cair no dia que todos caminhavam. Você é a razão por que..." Eu parei de falar, não queria revisitar essa memória.

"Você é Isabella Swan! Porra, você ficou ainda mais quente do que eu me lembro. Nós definitivamente temos de ir a um encontro," ele disse, piscando para mim.

"Mike, nunca mais fale comigo novamente. Eu não quero te ver, falar com você, até mesmo respirar perto de você!"

"Qual é o seu problema?"

"Parece que você é o problema dela," Eu ouvi Edward vir por trás de mim.

"Ouça, Cullen, eu acho que Bella pode responder por si mesma, não pode, Bella?" ele me deu aquele olhar que me trouxe memórias dolorosas, e eu senti as lágrimas rolando pelo meu rosto.

"Mike, por favor, me deixe em paz."

"Eu não vou desistir tão rápido de você Bella, você sabe como sou persistente. Ver você traz de volta velhas memórias."

"Newton, saia. Agora." Edward disse entre dentes. Ele passou seu braço em volta da minha cintura, como se estivesse tentando me proteger de Mike. Eu estava grata por ele estar aqui.

"Vejo você por aí, Bella. Cullen." Mike saiu. Edward me trouxe para dentro do Starbucks, onde vi Alice sentada de costas com Emmett. Emmett tinha um olhar ameaçador em seu rosto, e parecia que Alice estava tentando acalmá-lo. Edward e eu alcançamos a mesa, e Emmett foi se acalmando.

"Bella, você está bem?" Emmett perguntou. Ele sabia por que eu iria pirar ao falar com Mike.

"Sim, acho que sim. Eu odeio tanto o Newton."

"Se eu estivesse lá," Emmett disse, então ele resolveu desistir. "Bem, o que seja, idiota estúpido. Pelo menos Edward estava lá."

"Sim," Eu me virei para Edward. "Obrigada."

"Não tem problema."

"Então," Alice começou a dizer. "Você ainda vai às compras?"

"Sim, acho que eu preciso ir às compras, para afastar minha mente para longe disso."

"Oh, oh, oh! Posso ir," Emmett gritou. "Eles têm um novo vídeo game hoje e eu quero comprá-lo. Oh, e a loja de brinquedos acaba de abrir também!"

"Você é uma criança, Em," Eu disse a ele. Ele apenas riu. "Talvez todos pudessem ir. Alice, por que você não chama Rose e Jasper."

"Já está feito, estão em seu caminho."

"Meu carro é grande o suficiente para colocar todos, eu acho." Eu disse a ela.

"Não se preocupe com isso, vamos todos em carros separados. Vou com Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie vão junto, e você pode ir com Edward." Alice disse. Eu gemi, e Edward apenas sorriu, tentando apenas esconder uma risada.

"Tudo bem, você pegar o meu carro. Acho que o meu pai o deixou aqui no outro dia." Quando saí com Emmett para me encontrar com Jasper e Rose, eu vi Alice ficando para trás enquanto falava com Edward.

**~xXx~**

"Edward, eu acho que nós deveríamos cancelar a aposta."

"Por que isso, querida prima? Porque você sabe que vou ganhar?"

"Não, porque eu não quero ser uma melhor amiga vadia. Eu não ganharia de qualquer maneira. É tanto eu convencer Bella a não se aproximar de você, e lhe negar a sua felicidade e ganhar a aposta, ou eu faço o oposto e eu perco. Ou eu perco minha amiga, ou perco uma centena de dólares!"

"Bem, você tem um problema, não é? Hm, se Bella me quer, o que você dá a entender, então pague agora. Se ela não quer, então você não tem um problema."

"Você é terrível, você sabe disso?"

"Sim, me disseram. Você desiste agora, ou quer esperar até o final de semana?"

"Vou me arrepender disso, mas a aposta ainda está de pé, e vou dizer a Bella para seguir seus instintos, talvez ela perceba que não quer te beijar até a próxima semana."

"Escute, são apenas mais três dias até sexta, não se preocupe. Apenas certifique-se de não gastar todo o seu dinheiro no shopping."

"Vamos, por favor, apenas seja bom para Bella. Ela é diferente do resto das outras meninas."

"Sim, eu tenho notado. Então, eu ouvi que alguém gritou meu nome em seu dormitório. Supostamente, era Carmen, mas eu sei que ela não está mais interessada em rapazes. Se importaria de me dizer por que Bella estava gritando o meu nome?"

"Uh, um..."

* * *

_**Nota da Ingrid: **Oi gente, tudo bem? Então, demorou mas chegou! Eu estava e ainda estou um pouco atolada com a escola, promo de BD-2, vida pessoal...Enfim, tudo uma correria! Me perdoem por não ter postado antes..._

_E então, o que acharam do pesadelo da Bella? Será que o Edward vai ser a chave para esse pesadelo acabar? E as meninas comentando sobre gritarem o nome do Edward durante a noite? Alice está amarelando com a aposta HAHAHA...Também tem o jogo de 20 Perguntas que eles fizeram, e eu amo realmente esse jogo. Eu apenas aprecio que a Bella comece a falar com a Alice sobre o Edward, e vocês?_

_E respondendo a sua review Camila minha beta arruma tudo sim...Eu aceito críticas e opiniões sobre a minha tradução, mas existem outras tradutoras que estão lendo a história e dizem que está ótimo. Eu apenas traduzo o que a autora escreve! E desculpe se vou ser grossa, mas já sendo, se você sabe tanto de inglês por que está lendo essa tradução? Ou por que não pega histórias para você mesma traduzir? E eu não vou excluir sua review, apesar de você ter sido muito mal educada._

_Deixem reviews, e para avisar, o próximo capítulo já está com a beta (Ana)! Obrigada Ana, por arrumar os meus erros!_

_Também abri uma enquete lá no meu grupo do facebook para saber qual fanfic vocês querem que eu traduza...O link do group está no meu perfil, é só pedir pra entrar lá que eu aceito...E pra quem já está lá e não votou, vote!_

_Beijos da GuidaStew._**  
**


	7. Capítulo 7 - Viagem de Compras

**Capítulo 7 – Viagem de Compras**

_(Tradução: Ingrid Andrade)_

**~xXx~**

Música:

_Grand Theft Autumn - Fall Out Boy _**& **_Only One – Yellowcard_

_(Link da música, apenas retire os espaços: www. youtube watch? feature= player_ embedded&v =GZb_ mqH2zJY#!_

**~xXx~**

"Você quer responder a minha pergunta ou vou ter que perguntar a Bella sobre isso?" Edward disse.

"Cale-se, não diga uma palavra sobre isso para ninguém. Como você sabia que era Bella?"

"Eu ouvi Rose contar sobre isso para Jasper, ela parecia preocupada."

"Ouça, Bella não estava gritando o seu nome porque ela sonhou em dormir com você, ela estava tendo um pesadelo. O mesmo pesadelo que ela teve desde que sua mãe foi embora."

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Foi como se ela estivesse chamando o seu nome para ajudar, só Deus sabe o por que. Ela teve o mesmo pesadelo desde que ela tinha uns oito anos. Ela está correndo por uma floresta escura, e se olha para trás, vê sua mãe e Charlie brigando, em seguida enquanto continua correndo, ela vê tudo o que aconteceu e que ela acha que é culpa dela. Mas, ela me disse que havia algo diferente nesse."

"O que é?"

"Ela disse que viu um par de olhos verdes no final, mas quanto mais rápido ela corria, ela não conseguia pegá-los. Agora, não eram quaisquer olhos eles eram os seus olhos, amigo."

"Eu não vou contar a ninguém que era Bella, e não vou mesmo contar para ela."

"Você sabe, você é um cara decente, quando sua língua não está ocupada em uma luta livre com alguma garota."

"Foi o que eu ouvi."

"Tão convencido. Vamos, se esperarmos mais, definitivamente vão me buscar, e eu vou ficar puta."

**~xXx~**

Alice e Edward finalmente chegaram ao estacionamento, e todos foram para os seus carros.

"Bella, quer pegar meu carro ou seu?" Edward perguntou.

"Nós vamos pegar o meu, está bem ali." Nós andamos até o meu bebê, meu Escalade 2008 azul*. Meu pai comprou para mim para o meu aniversário de 16 anos. Eu tive o primeiro de todos, já que nem sequer estavam sendo vendidos ainda. Tudo o que Edward podia dizer era 'Uau'.

**_*_**_**Carro da Bella** (retire os espaços) www. kbb cadillac/ escalade/ 2008- cadillac- escalade/ ?r= 83953049396050080_

"Bella!" Rose gritou. "Nós estacionamos ao lado uns dos outros!" Eu olhei para direita do meu carro para ver uma BMW M6 prateada Conversível*****.

**_*_**_**Carro da Rosalie **(retire os espaços): forums. bimmerforums forum/ showthread. php?t=1794425_

"Rose, que carro incrível. Será que ele tem um motor V10?" Eu sabia muito sobre carros, desde que aprendi a nunca confiar em um mecânico. Levei o carro do meu pai para um, e tudo foi arruinado. Depois disso, eu comecei a consertar carros por conta própria.

"Sim, eu não achei que você gostasse de carros."

"Eu também não achava que você gostasse de carros."

"Por favor," Alice se intrometeu. "Rose é a única que eu confio com meu Porsche, além de você, Bella. Agora, podemos discutir sobre carros no shopping. Vamos!"

Rose estava no jipe de Emmett, e Jasper estava em seu Hummer H3***** com Alice. Fiquei chocada que ela não tenha levado o carro dela.

**_*_**_**Carro do Jasper** (retire os espaços): www. hummer vehicles/ hummer_ vehicles. html_

"Edward, onde está o seu carro?" Eu perguntei a ele.

"Oh, está a poucas fileiras abaixo, é um novo Lincoln Navigator*."

**_*_**_**Carro do Edward** (retire os espaços): www. lincoln suvs/ navigator/_

"Sério? Quase peguei um, mas não gostei de como ele era no azul."

"Verdade. Então, eu ouvi que alguém estava gritando o meu nome em seu dormitório." _Merda, como ele ouviu sobre isso? Espero que ele não saiba que era eu._

"Sim, eu ouvi as meninas falando sobre isso, mas devo ter dormido porque não ouvi nada." Eu tentei evitar essa conversa ligando o rádio. Uma das músicas antigas do Fall Out Boy tocou, _Grand Theft Autumn_, e eu comemorei. Passamos Jasper e Alice, e percebi que ela estava cantando.

"Você gosta de Fall Out Boy?" Edward perguntou.

"Sim, eles são, como, uma das minhas bandas favoritas."

"Estranho, minha também," Ele murmurou. "Então, você ouviu falar sobre a fogueira de sexta-feira?"

"Não, o que tem isso?"

"Quando o acampamento começa, todo mundo vai para a enorme festa da fogueira. É divertido, as pessoas bebem e fazem merda, mas não somos pegos."

"Oh, sim, Alice não me disse nada sobre isso."

"Bem, você vai?"

"Não é bonito me ver bêbada, além do que, eu realmente não bebo mais desde a última festa que fui."

"Eu vou te proteger de estranhos como Mike Newton," Ele disse, e eu estremeci. Ao ouvi-lo dizer isso trouxe de volta muitas memórias ruins que eu tentei suprimir. "Bella, você está bem?" Ele deve ter notado que saí do ar quando ele disse isso.

"Sim, uh, olhe, nós chegamos." Chegamos ao shopping, graças a Deus. Eu não queria pensar sobre o que Edward disse no carro.

**~xXx~**

"Oh meu Deus, Bella! Eles têm as melhores lojas aqui! Olhe, há a Juicy lá, então Abercrombie bem próxima a ela! Estou no céu," Alice disse, em seguida gritou seu grito ensurdecedor de compras. Os rapazes nos deixaram para ir à loja de brinquedos com Emmett, e se certificarem que ele não assuste nenhuma criança. Alice arrastou Rose e eu para Juicy, e começou a fazer compras imediatamente. Notei uma roupa de veludo azul meia-noite que tinha um desenho na parte de trás da jaqueta e descia por uma única perna de calça. Eu imediatamente me apaixonei por ela, então a peguei para compra-la.

"Bella! Eu encontrei uma camisa que vai ser perfeita com essa roupa!" Ela correu em minha direção com uma camisa azul pequena sem alças que dizia _Juicy_ na parte superior. Ela também tinha em sua mão um par de shorts _tão_ curtos.

"Alice, não há como aquele short cobrir a minha bunda."

"Bella, tenha alguma fé. Quando eu já te escolhi uma roupa que parecia terrível, ou sacana."

"Eu odeio quando você está certa," Eu disse a ela enquanto peguei o short e camisa de suas mãos e entreguei para o caixa.

Em três horas, compramos em todas as lojas que vimos. Eu tinha cerca de vinte sacolas de compras, e sabia que Alice não tinha terminado.

"Alice," choraminguei. "Estas sacolas são pesadas, podemos voltar para o carro para coloca-las lá?"

"Bella, eu não tenho o meu carro, Rose também não."

"Eu tenho o meu, boba. Vamos lá, e eu prometo que podemos comprar mais." Fomos para o estacionamento, e vi alguém com o cabelo loiro passando pelo meu carro. _Mike Newton_. Eu parei morta no meu caminho, e comecei a hiperventilar.

"Bella, o que está errado?" Rose me perguntou, então ela viu Mike. "Mike, saia daqui porra! Pare de nos perseguir!"

"Quem disse que eu estava perseguindo? Não posso desfrutar de um dia no shopping?"

"Por que você passou pelo meu carro?" Eu perguntei, minha voz trêmula.

"Esse é o seu carro?" Ele perguntou apontando para o Escalade. Eu sabia que ele iria começar a me seguir se lhe dissesse que era meu, então balancei a cabeça.

"Não, é o Mercury***** que está próximo a ele. Agora se você nos dá licença, nós vamos colocar nossas coisas no porta-malas.

**_*_**_**Mercury** (retire os espaços): www. mercuryvehicles. com_

"Tchau, senhoras." Ele foi embora, e eu tive certeza de que ele estava em segurança no shopping antes de abrir o porta-malas do meu carro.

"Bella, por que você surtou?" Alice me perguntou.

"Lembra-se da noite na festa quando Emmett pirou?" Alice assentiu com a cabeça. "Mike era a razão."

"O que?! Por que você não me disse isso antes?! Eu juro que vou chutar sua bunda," Alice gritou, seus olhos estavam cheios de ódio. Rose ficou na dela, confusa.

"O que estou perdendo?" Ela perguntou.

"Alice, você pode contar a Rose? Não me sinto confortável falando sobre isso ainda," Eu disse. Coloquei todas as nossas sacolas no meu carro, então ouvi um grito de Rose.

"Aquele bichinha! Eu juro, vou machucá-lo."

"Está tudo bem, Rose. Eu não quero que ninguém saiba, e estou surpresa que ele ainda se lembre."

**~xXx~**

Caminhamos de volta para o shopping, e meu celular começou a tocar. O identificador de chamadas disse que era Edward.

"Alô?" Eu disse.

"Hey, onde vocês estão?"

"Acabamos de colocas as sacolas no meu carro, e estamos voltando para uma segunda rodada de compras. Aonde vocês foram?"

"Depois de Emmett entrar na loja de brinquedos e comprar algum brinquedo estranho, fomos olhar as peças de carro e, em seguida, a loja de música. Oh, Emmett disse para contar a Rose que ele encontrou a peça que ela estava procurando para seu carro, e ele comprou." Retransmiti a mensagem de volta para Rosalie, e ela gritou 'obrigada'.

"Certo, acho que preciso ir. Alice está me dando seu olhar mortal, e tenho medo dela quando estamos no shopping."

"Ha, tudo bem. Nós devemos nos encontrar na praça de alimentação em uma hora."

"Tudo bem, parece bom. Tchau." Eu disse às meninas que estaríamos nos encontrando com os rapazes em cerca de uma hora, e Alice pirou.

"Uma hora?! Vamos lá meninas, precisamos acelerar as compras agora."

"Alice, relaxa," Rosalie disse. "Nós ainda temos depois para ir às compras."

"Vamos!"

**~xXx~**

Três lojas depois, voltamos ao meu carro para colocar as sacolas, e nos encontramos com os caras na praça de alimentação. Todo mundo tinha comida, exceto eu.

"Bella, você normalmente é a versão feminina de Emmett quando estamos ao redor de comida, o que há de errado?" Alice disse. Emmett parecia confuso com o que ela disse, até que Jasper lhe explicou, e ele disse 'Oh' muito alto.

"Eu não estou com fome," Eu disse timidamente. A verdade é que eu ainda estava meio abalada de ver Mike anteriormente.

"Bella, se ele chegar perto de você novamente, me ligue. Vou pessoalmente ter certeza de que ele nunca poderá ter filhos novamente," Rose me disse. Aproximamos-nos tão rapidamente, é como se tivéssemos sido melhores amigas por anos.

"Quem?" Edward perguntou.

"Mike Newton estava no meu carro quando fui colocar nossas sacolas no porta-malas."

"O QUE?!" Emmett gritou, fazendo com que todos na praça de alimentação parassem de falar e se virassem.

"Emmett, sente-se!" Rosalie assobiou. Ele murmurou um pedido de desculpas e se sentou.

"Por que você não me disse que ele estava aqui? Eu juro que vou cortá-lo em pedaços," Emmett disse ameaçadoramente.

"Em, está tudo bem. Ele não fez nada, eu estou bem." Depois que eu disse isso, ninguém tocou no assunto novamente. Eu podia ver que algumas pessoas tinham perguntas, mas decidiram não fazê-las. Alice disse que estava pronta para ir para casa, mas eu sabia que ela só estava fazendo isso por mim. Voltamos para o carro, e eu sabia que Edward tinha um monte de perguntas sobre por que eu me apavorava com Mike. Percebi que precisava contar a alguém, e Alice só descobriu o que aconteceu.

"Você quer falar sobre alguma coisa?" Ele me perguntou.

"Talvez, o que você quer saber?"

"O que Mike fez para você pirar tanto quando ele está por perto? Eu sei que ele é um canalha completo, mas nunca vi as meninas reagirem ao redor dele tão mal quanto você."

"Você quer ouvir a história toda?"

"Isso seria bom."

"Certo, tudo começou quando ele foi transferido para minha escola no segundo ano..."

* * *

_**Nota Ingrid: **Oi gente, como estão? Então, o que acharam desse capítulo? Estão ansiosas para saber o que aconteceu pra Bella pirar tanto quando o Mike está por perto?  
_

_Deixem reviews por favor, porque daí o próximo capítulo vem no próximo sábado.  
_

_Daqui um tempo a parte em que eu traduzo dessa fanfic acaba e então vocês terão que lidar com a NaiRobsten e a LeiliPattz, porque só irei publicar os capítulos que elas traduzirem quando elas acharem que está legal.  
_

_Beijos da Guii, e tenham uma boa semana. Até sábado!_**  
**


	8. Capítulo 8 - A História se Repetindo

**Capítulo 8 – A História se Repetindo**

_(Tradução: Ingrid Andrade)_

**~xXx~**

_**Música**_

_Matter of Time - Cartel _&_Bleed it Out - Linkin Park_

**~xXx~**

"Mike foi transferido de alguma escola de Washington. Eu não queria ser uma vadia, e me senti mal que ele fosse o garoto novo, então me apresentei. Depois disso, ele me seguiu como um Golden Retriever, era patético. De qualquer forma, para o final do ano, um dos meus amigos, Tyler, estava tendo sua anual festa de começo do verão. Normalmente eu não bebo, mas naquela noite eu não me vigiei. Joguei _flip cup_* e _beer pong_** três vezes naquela noite, mais, eu estava tomando doses, e muitas outras merdas. Eu estava perdida, e não conseguia encontrar Emmett ou Alice. Eu vi Mike e perguntei a ele. Pensei que ele estava me levando para eles, ao invés disso, me levou para um quarto vazio. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo, então só fiquei lá. Ele começou a me beijar e me tocar, e eu não estava confortável. Ele me prendeu à cama, e tentou me despir, eu estava com muito, muito medo. Antes de Mike conseguir fazer qualquer coisa, Emmett arrebentou a porta e foi atrás dele. Eu percebi o que tinha acontecido, e comecei a chorar. É por isso que Emmett é tão super protetor comigo às vezes, e é por isso que surto quando vejo Mike."

_***Flip Cup**__ é um jogo de times baseado em beber. Para ver como funciona o jogo, veja o vídeo (retire os espaços): www. videojug film/ how- to- play- beer- games- flip- cup_

_****Beer Pong**__ é um jogo para bêbados em que alguém enche um copo de cerveja coloca do outro lado da mesa e a pessoa tem que tentar acertar uma bola de ping pong dentro do copo, quem acertar primeiro, faz com que seu adversário tenha que virar o copo sem parar._

"Uau, Bella, eu não tinha ideia."

"Ninguém sabe, eu nunca disse a Alice o que aconteceu, até que ela percebeu hoje no estacionamento. Nunca fui capaz de dizer a ninguém, porque eu senti que era minha culpa. Como, se eu fosse mais cuidadosa com a quantidade de coisas que eu estava bebendo, isso nunca teria acontecido. Culpo-me por tanta merda, e não posso realmente confiar em ninguém."

"Bella, isso não é culpa sua. Mike se aproveitou de você. Você pode pensar que eu sou um idiota, e um porco, mas nunca me aproveitei de uma garota quando elas estavam bêbadas."

"Foi muito assustador, um dos momentos mais assustadores da minha vida. Tanta coisa aconteceu depois que Emmett e Alice e o resto dos Cullen se afastaram. O diretor descobriu o que aconteceu e Mike foi expulso, mas, felizmente ele não suspendeu ninguém que estava na festa, uma vez que estavam bebendo. Todos acharam que eu era uma vagabunda, e que queria dormir com Mike. Foi muito ruim, e tinha caras vindo até mim com bebidas porque eles achavam que eu era fácil. Eu mesma vi um cara colocar algo na minha bebida, provavelmente um estuprador. Isso apenas tem sido muito difícil, e tenho uma má reputação em Laguna com os caras." Comecei a chorar quando finalmente terminei de lhe contar minha história, levou muita coragem para dizer a alguém o que aconteceu comigo. Pelos menos estávamos de volta ao acampamento, porque eu queria ir para minha cama para chorar. Estacionei em um espaço vazio do estacionamento, saí do carro, sentei no chão, e chorei. Edward veio até mim, e não sabia o que fazer.

"Bella, você está bem?" Ele perguntou.

"É muito difícil pensar sobre o que aconteceu, ainda mais difícil contar a alguém. Além disso, odeio chorar na frente das pessoas."

"Está tudo certo. Acho que Alice e Jasper estacionaram, vou busca-los," Edward me deixou para chama-los, e ouvi passos.

"Não achava que você era rá-" Olhei para cima e vi Mike. "O que você está fazendo aqui? Deixe-me em paz, porra!"

"Eu não acho que posso fazer isso, Bella. Eu quero você, e sempre consigo o que quero."

"Não desta vez. Apenas vá embora."

"Não posso fazer isso," Ele se inclinou para me beijar, e bati no seu rosto.

"Estamos briguentos, não?" Ele agarrou meus pulsos e me empurrou contra o meu carro.

"Mike, pare! Largue-me!" Eu gritei, e ouvi meu eco. "Alguém, por favor, me ajude."

"Ninguém pode te ouvir. Edward te deixou sozinha, não pode confiar em ninguém. Eu sempre vou estar aqui." Ele se inclinou para me beijar, e tentei virar a minha cabeça, mas ele só me bateu e me forçou a beijá-lo. Era bruto e nojento. Ele começou o casaco de capuz que eu estava usando. Eu estava assustada fora de mim, e não conseguia fazer nada para me defender. Perdi toda a minha força porque estava com medo, e me senti tão fraca.

"Mike! Saia para longe daqui!" Ouvi Alice gritar. Virei minha cabeça, e a vi, Edward e Jasper correndo em minha direção.

"Sim, o que aconteceu se eu não o fizer?" Ele perguntou.

"Isto acontece," Eu disse a ele, e chutei sua área privada. Ele caiu no chão, e o chutei uma e outra vez mais. Vi Emmett correndo para ver o que aconteceu.

"Quem ela está..." Ele começou a perguntar, até que viu quem estava no chão. Emmett empurrou passando por todos e atacou Mike.

"O que ele fez para você?" Emmett me perguntou, e lhe contei. Ele estava furioso. "O que foi que eu disse sobre chegar perto dela novamente?" Emmett disse, socando Mike no rosto. Vi Edward parado ao lado de Alice, suas mãos enroladas em punhos, enquanto ele estava tentando controlar sua raiva.

"Eu-eu não sei!" Mike gritou. Emmett foi socar com força no rosto, para quebrar seu nariz, mas agarrei seu punho.

"Bella, ele estava tentando estupra-la e você está me impedindo de mata-lo?"

"Em, eu estou bem, mais eu quero terminar isto com o Mike." Olhei para Mike e disse, "Vou fazer você se arrepender, você nunca vai querer me tocar de qualquer maneira. Você vai desejar estar morto.".

"Oh sim? Como você planeja fazer isto?" Ele disse presunçosamente. Chutei sua cabeça, e ele gritou como uma menina.

"Você planeja falar comigo novamente?"

"N-não," Ele gaguejou.

"Bom, vamos lá," Peguei-o pele colarinho e o arrastei para fora do estacionamento. "Se você sangrar em mim, eu vou te machucar."

**~xXx~**

Nós levamos Mike para a enfermaria, e o joguei em uma cadeira. Eu precisava ter certeza que ele tinha a sua história certa.

"Ouça, quando a enfermeira perguntar o que aconteceu, diga que você caiu da escada no estacionamento, então lhe diga que nós o encontramos. Se você chegar perto de mim novamente, você vai estar morto. Isso é uma promessa." Com isso dito, deixei a sala dos enfermeiros, e me dirigi para fora em direção a todos. Alice e Rosalie vieram até mim para me confortar. Eu vi Edward e Jasper com Emmett, tentando acalma-lo. Caminhamos em direção aos rapazes, e Emmett me deu um abraço de urso gigante.

"Muito obrigada," Eu disse a ele.

"Bells, não me agradeça. Você é como minha irmã mais nova, não sei o que faria se você se machucasse."

"Eu sei, mas obrigada de qualquer maneira." Emmett me deixou ir, e todo mundo começou a caminhar em direção aos dormitórios.

"Bella, você está bem?" Edward perguntou.

"Sim, estou bem. Veja," Girei. "Nenhum dano feito."

"Eu me sinto muito mal. Se eu não tivesse deixado você para trazer Alice e Jasper," Eu o silenciei colocando o meu dedo sobre seus lábios.

"Eu estou bem, realmente. Não se preocupe com isso. Eu ainda estou falando com você?" Perguntei.

"Sim, mas..."

"Então não se preocupe, eu obviamente não odeio você. E, se isso te faz sentir melhor, eu vou para a noite da fogueira sexta-feira com você," Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

"Eu pensei que você não bebesse mais," Ele disse, confuso.

"Eu não bebo, mas se isto vai fazer você se sentir melhor, você pode me proteger essa noite. Tudo bem?"

"Certo," Ele respondeu com um sorriso forçado.

**~xXx~**

"Bella! Todos estão indo jantar, se prepare," Alice me disse. Eu gemi.

"Eu não posso simplesmente dormir? Não passei o suficiente hoje?"

"Não, bem, sim, mas que seja. Você não está deixando a minha vista, ou qualquer vista de outra pessoa. Entendeu?"

"Sim, mamãe."

"Bom, agora vá ao banheiro e fique pronta. Vou encontrar uma roupa."

Depois de alisar o meu cabelo e colocar alguma maquiagem, vi a roupa que Alice tinha colocado na minha cama. Era uma jaqueta com veludo verde com Juicy Couture escrito atrás, uma camiseta para usar debaixo da jaqueta, calças pretas de veludo da Juicy, e minhas sapatilhas Jessica Simpson favoritas. Alice estava vestindo sua jaqueta favorita Ed Hardy com shorts jeans e sapatos Ed Hardy, e Rosalie usava uma polo azul marinha com bermuda verde xadrez e chinelo azul marinho, todos da Hollister. Todo mundo parecia relaxado.

"Vamos nos encontrar com os rapazes," Alice disse. Sentei na minha cama, sem me mover. Não conseguia parar de pensar sobre o que tinha acontecido novamente; como eu pensei que estava a salvo do Newton, e ele aparece bem aqui.

"Bella, você está bem?" Rose perguntou, preocupada.

"Sim, estou bem. Vamos nos encontrar com eles, estou com fome."

* * *

**Nota da Ingrid: **_Então, o que acharam desse capítulo? Enfim descobrimos o que acontece com a Bella quando ela vê o Mike...Gostaram dela dando uns tapas nele? Como disse a Ana, minha beta, o Edward devia ter batido nele também HAHAHA_

_Bella vai com o Edward pra uma festa da fogueira, acho que vai ser divertido..._

_Comentem e volto no sábado que vem!_

_Beijos da GuidaStew e passem em The Biology Project, uma drabble que eu estou traduzindo. É só ver no meu perfil :)**  
**_


	9. Capítulo 9 - Eu Sempre Estarei Aqui Para

**Capítulo 9 - Eu Sempre Estarei Aqui Para Você**

_(Tradução: Ingrid Andrade)_

**~xXx~**

**Música:**

_Bleeding Love - Leona Lewis _**& **_Love Me for Me - Ashlee Simpson_

_N/T: Link da música (retire os espaços): www. youtube watch? v=Vzo -EL_ 62fQ_

**~xXx~**

Alice, Rose e eu saímos, apenas para descobrir que Emmett e Jasper estavam lá. Eu não queria perguntar onde ele estava, porque eu estava com medo de que minha voz entregaria que fiquei desapontada por ele não estar lá.

"Onde está Edward?" Rosalie perguntou, graças a Deus ela o fez.

"Ele, uh, tinha que cuidar de algo," Jasper disse. Logo senti a raiva se acumulando dentro de mim. _Voltou para o mesmo velho Edward_, pensei comigo mesma. Quem eu estava enganando? Só saí com ele um dia, não posso explicar a alguém para mudar rápido. Além disso, por que devo me preocupar? Não é como se eu gostasse dele nem nada.

"Esse algo era moreno dessa vez?" Alice perguntou com um tom venenoso. Ela tinha os mesmo pensamentos passando por sua cabeça que estavam passando pela minha cabeça.

"Na verdade, não, aquele algo tinha cabelo cinza." Edward disse, vindo atrás de nós.

"Uau, Edward, eu sabia que você gostava de mulheres mais velhas, mas isso é ridículo."

"Muito engraçado. Eu estava no escritório do diretor discutindo o cronograma de treino para o time."

"Cronograma de treino? Time? O que eu perdi?" Perguntei.

"O time de futebol. Eddie-boy* aqui é o capitão." Emmett disse, despenteando o cabelo de Edward enquanto ele fazia uma careta.

_***Eddie-boy**__ ficaria Eddie-menino ou menino-Eddie na tradução, então resolvi deixar assim, porque fica melhor._

"Podemos ir, por favor," Eu choraminguei. "Estou com fome."

"Parece que alguém teve apetite de volta," Alice murmurou, e fiz careta para ela.

**~xXx~**

Depois de dirigirmos no carro de Jasper, escutando Alice e Emmett reclamar das músicas do rádio, finalmente chegamos ao restaurante. Era um restaurante italiano pequeno, uma propriedade de família, _La Bella Italia_. Nós entramos no restaurante e fomos em direção a umas das cabines de trás. Emmett e Edward estavam jogando breadsticks* um para o outro, e um deles atingiu minha cabeça, o outro caiu na camiseta de Rosalie. Ela ficou chateada, e Emmett estava se desculpando muito. Todo mundo achou hilário, inclusive eu. Nós estávamos rindo tão alto que um gerente teve que vir nos dizer para nos acalmarmos.

_***Breadsticks **__são palitos de pão. Fotos (retire os espaços): 3. bp. blogspot _1ZtDRhgHvjo/ TFXt9P833DI/ AAAAAAAAHWc/ 1B- NwUzhFK0/ s1600/ bread- sticks. png_

"Podem todos, por favor, calarem a boca," Alice sibilou para todos nós. "Este é um dos meus lugares favoritos para comer, e não há nenhuma maneira de que ficarei envergonha de vir aqui."

"Desculpa Alice," Todos nós resmungamos. O garçom veio para nos servir, e depois se foi.

"Juro, pensei que os olhos dele iam saltar para fora do jeito que ele estava olhando para Rose," Eu disse.

"Você notou isso também? Isso só significa que vou ter que acabar com ele," Emmett disse, fingindo ser durão.

"Emmett, cale a boca," Rose disse, e joguei um breadstick nele.

"Bella, apenas espere até mais tarde," Ele ameaçou brincando.

"Falando de mais tarde, o que iremos fazer?" Perguntei.

"Bem, nós podemos ir ao dormitório de alguém e assistir um filme, ou algo assim," Rosalie disse.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Emmett gritou, basicamente pulando da sua cadeira, "Vamos voltar para o meu dormitório para assistir _Meninas Malvadas_ ou _Superbad - É Hoje_."

"Tudo bem, vamos lá então," Rosalie disse.

**~xXx~**

Saímos do restaurante e estávamos nos dirigindo para o carro de Jasper. Andamos no píer e admiramos a vista para o oceano, tudo era tão pacífico. Podia sentir os olhares fixos que estava recebendo de todas as meninas que me viam andando com Edward. Parecia que estávamos em um encontro, uma vez que ele tinha o braço em volta da minha cintura e eu estava encostada nele. Eu definitivamente não estava me apaixonando por Edward Cullen, não tinha chance. Eu já passei por muitas merdas com caras, estou basicamente marcada pela vida.

"Eddie! É você?" Ouvi uma voz de mulher atrás de mim, e Edward gemeu.

"Quem é ela?" Sussurrei.

"Minha ex-namorada, eu não a suporto, mas tenho que ser legal com ela."

"Bem, isso é uma merda."

"Sim, e o pior é que ela acha que ainda estamos saindo. Toda vez que a vejo estou sozinho ou com todos, por isso não posso fazer com que pareça que tenho uma namorada..." Ele trilhou, pensando em um plano.

"Nem pense! Eu não vou fingir ser sua namorada," Eu disse a ele severamente.

"Por favor Bella, eu faço qualquer coisa," Ele olhou para mim, e fez beicinho. Era tão semelhante ao amuo de Alice, e eu tive que aceitar.

"Eu te odeio tanto, Edward Cullen."

"Isso é bom. Ódio é uma emoção apaixonada."

"Eddie," Tanya disse, aproximando-se para beijar Edward. De repente senti ciúmes, e o segurei mais apertado. Ele olhou para mim, sorrindo maliciosamente. "Quem é essa?"

"Tanya, gostaria que você conhecesse Bella, minha namorada." Eu gostei quando ele me chamou de sua namorada. _Droga Bella, pare de pensar assim!_

"Oi, prazer em conhecê-la. Como você conhece Edward?" Perguntei. Ele olhou para mim, e eu apenas sorri. Ele sabia o que eu estava fazendo, e ele não me fez parar.

"Oh, bem, parece que o Eddie aqui esqueceu que estávamos namorando, mas estou aqui agora, assim posso lembrá-lo."

"Sério? Ele nunca disse uma palavra sobre você, e acho que se você fosse tão importante para ele, ele iria mencioná-la. Você não acha?"

"Bem, uh, eu acho." Ela gaguejou.

"Bella e eu temos que ir agora, tchau Tanya. Eu poderia dizer que foi bom vê-la de novo, mas acho que você quase arruinou a minha noite."

"Eddie! Como você pode dizer isso?"

"Bem, Tanya, quando você abre sua boca, as palavras saem, e foi assim que ele disse isso."

"Parece que você tem sua própria vadia de namorada, enquanto você poderia ter a mim. Você ainda pode."

"Sim, desculpe não. Acho que vou ficar com Bella, eu gosto dela," Ele olhou para mim quando disse isso. "Eu gosto muito dela." Perdi minha linha de pensamento quando ele disse isso, mas rapidamente a peguei de volta.

"Então, nós temos que ir. Eu poderia dizer que foi um prazer conhecê-la, mas realmente desejo que eu não o tivesse feito. Tchau Tanya!" Puxei Edward para longe, e nós desatamos a rir quando vimos Tanya pisar para longe. "Ok, isso tem que ser o momento mais engraçado da minha vida. Quando disse que era sua namorada, pensei que ela estava fosse fazer coco nas calças."

"Deus, ela é tão irritante. Eu a odiava quando saíamos, e ela nunca entendeu que eu queria que ela me deixasse em paz quando terminamos," Ele disse depois de enxugar as lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir. "Eu acho que ela estava com ciúmes."

"De mim? Sim, provavelmente porque no próprio mundo dela você ainda é seu namorado."

"Nah, acho que é porque você é incrivelmente linda."

"Edward Cullen, eu ainda odeio você, então pare de tentar ser agradável," Provoquei. No entanto, meu coração acelerou quando ele me disse isso. _Mantenha-se na linha, Isabella!_

"Eu sei, mas você não pode me culpar por tentar, não é? Além disso, você parecia um pouco territorial lá atrás, você não acha?"

"Eu estava apenas tornando mais realista. Deus, você está tão convencido."

"Eu posso ver porque você se dá tão bem com o meu primo," Ele riu.

"Oh sério? Se importa em me dizer o por quê?"

"Porque ele me disse a mesma coisa antes, que eu era convencido." Chegamos ao carro de Jasper, e eu subi no banco de trás com Edward. Eu não sabia como estava cansada até que senti minhas pálpebras caindo fortemente.

**~xXx~**

"Bella, acorde. Nós chegamos." Ouvi alguém sussurrar no meu ouvido. Eu gemi, e relutantemente acordei. Caminhamos para o dormitório de Emmett, e notei que uma loira estava parada do lado de fora de um quarto no final do corredor, como se estivesse esperando alguém. Ela olhou para cima, e um sorriso enorme se espalhou em seu rosto.

"Edward! Eu estava procurando por todo o lugar por você," Ela guinchou.

"Oh hey, Katie," Ele disse.

"Na verdade é Kathy."

"Sim, foi isso que eu quis dizer."

"Então, eu estava pensando, você quer ir a um encontro amanhã à noite?"

"Claro, isso soa ótimo." Olhei para ele, revirei os olhos, balancei a cabeça, e caminhei para longe.

"Ok, me pega às oito?"

"Sim, claro, que seja. Tenho que ir. Tchau." Ele correu em minha direção e agarrou meu ombro para me virar. "O que foi aquilo?"

"O que foi o quê?" Perguntei inocentemente.

"Bella, você sabe que sei que você sabe o que estou falando."

"Honestamente, Edward, eu não tenho a menor pista." Entrei no quarto de Emmett e sentei-me no chão.

"Ok, então nós decidimos que vamos assistir _Silêncio Mortal._" Emmett disse, e eu pulei.

"Tudo bem, essa é a minha deixa para sair." Eu disse, correndo em direção a porta. Alice pulou na frente dela antes que eu pudesse abri-la. Eu gemi.

"Bella, sente sua bunda. Você está assistindo isso com a gente," Alice me disse com firmeza.

"Mas eu odeio filmes de terror, especialmente este! Depois que eu vi esse filme, toda vez que entrei em uma loja de brinquedo, eu podia ver uma boneca e saía gritando correndo."

"Bem, esqueça isso. Você está assistindo." Fui forçada a sentar-me na cama com Edward, uma vez que Alice e Jasper já ocupavam a poltrona, e Rosalie e Emmett estavam no sofá. Sentei na beirada da cama, então quando eu tivesse uma chance, poderia correr para a porta e sair. Eu ouvi Edward sentar ao meu lado.

"Você quer que eu te proteja dos bonecos assustadores que estão na TV?" Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, me provocando. Eu lhe dei um soco no ombro.

"Ow. Eu sinceramente não entendo você, Bella."

"Você não me entende?" Eu sussurrei-gritei, tentando não chamar a atenção para mim. "Um minuto você pode ser um cara bem legal, no próximo está de volta para suas maneiras vagabundas, e você não consegue nem mesmo se lembrar do nome de uma menina?!"

"Eu estava perto!"

"Eu não entendo você, Edward!"

"Então não tente," Ele disse. Olhei em seus olhos e eles não estavam em branco como normalmente estavam quando ele conversa com as outras meninas, eles estavam cheios de emoção.

"Mas eu quero," Sussurrei extremamente baixo, tão baixo que eu estava surpresa que ele tivesse ouvido. Olhei para a tela da TV, e gritei, então pulei nos braços de Edward. "Eu fodidamente odeio esse filme."

"É apenas um filme," Ele disse, acariciando meu cabelo. "Tem certeza que não quer que eu te proteja?" Ele riu.

"Só porque estou com o medo para caralho," Eu lhe disse, e voltei para o seus braços. "Ainda te odeio."

"Sim, sim, eu sei."

**~xXx~**

Edward me abraçou durante o filme, o que me distraiu, então eu não estava com medo. Claro, havia momentos em que eu olhava para TV para ver o que estava acontecendo, então imediatamente lamentava enquanto gritava e pulava em cima de Edward. Alice e Rosalie estavam fazendo a mesma coisa. _Posso entender porque Emmett escolheu este filme_. Mas, sendo nos braços de Edward apenas me senti natural, como se eu fosse feita para ele. O que eu estava pensando? Ele é Edward Cullen, e não fui feita para ninguém além de mim mesma.

"Ainda não terminou?" Perguntei. Eu tinha minha cabeça deitada no peito de Edward, impedindo-me de ver qualquer parte do filme.

"Sim, terminou." Ele respondeu. Suspirei em alívio, mas quando olhei para cima, vi que o filme estava em sua parte mais assustadora. Eu pulei e o segurei mais apertado.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, eu te odeio em quantidades inacreditáveis agora. Tipo, você não tem ideia." Eu lhe disse e bati em seu peito.

"Bella, você não pode me culpar. Gosto quando você fica com medo," Ele me disse. Eu estava prestes a respondê-lo, mas ele se inclinou mais para perto do meu ouvido e sussurrou, "Não é todo dia que tenho uma menina bonita na cama me abraçando." Surpreendentemente, pensei que era doce o que ele disse, então deixei passar. O filme finalmente acabou, e Alice se levantou para tirar o DVD.

"Bem, posso entender porque Bella correu para porta agora," Alice disse. "Jazzy, posso ficar com você esta noite?"

"Sim, é claro." Jasper respondeu, indo para Alice para lhe dar um beijo.

"Rose, você pode ficar também, se quiser," Emmett disse.

"Com certeza, mas aonde Bella vai?" Rose perguntou.

"Eu vou voltar para o meu quarto, e dormir com todas as luzes acesas e música explodindo," Eu disse a todos.

"Tem certeza que se sente confortável para dormir sozinha esta noite?"

"Sim, tenho certeza." Dei um abraço de adeus a todos, e saí do quarto de Emmett. Notei que Edward estava saindo também.

"Você pode ficar comigo esta noite," Edward disse enquanto passou os braços em volta da minha cintura.

"Hm, passar uma noite com Edward Cullen, ou dormir em minha própria cama sozinha. Uma decisão muito difícil, mas... Vou voltar para o quarto."

"Bella, você estava pirando durante o filme, honestamente você acha que quero que você volte para o seu quarto sozinha?"

"Edward, eu não acho que deveria ficar com você esta noite," Comecei a dizer.

"Por quê não? Eu tenho um sofá-cama, onde vou dormir, você pode ter a cama. Nós não precisamos nem mesmo estar perto um do outro."

"Tudo bem, mas vou ficar no sofá, me sinto mal."

"Não vai não. Agora, vamos." Ele me levou para o quarto, e eu só podia imaginar o que aconteceria se as pessoas descobrissem onde dormi naquela noite. Só de pensar sobre a reação de Alice me fez tremer.

**~xXx~**

"Edward, eu não tenho nada comigo. Eu não tenho uma escova de dentes, ou pijamas ou qualquer coisa." Eu lhe disse. Eu queria voltar para o meu quarto, mas a parte mais forte de mim queria ficar aqui.

"Alice mantém seu 'kit de emergência' em meu quarto por algum motivo. Lá deve estar um pijama, uma escova de dentes, e o quer que seja que você precise lá mala da Hollister."

Caminhei para pegar a mala, encontrei um par de pijamas xadrez, uma camiseta, e uma escova de dentes. _Alice pensa em tudo, não é?_ Depois de me trocar e escovar os dentes, vi que Edward estava deitado no sofá.

"Escute, eu não estou dormindo na sua cama. Já me sinto mal estando aqui, deixe-me dormir no sofá."

"Bella, cala boca. Basta ir para cama."

"Eca, seu mau. Além disso, eu não consigo dormir."

"Você é impossível. Então, o que você quer fazer?"

"Você é arrogante, e eu não sei. Nós nunca terminamos de jogar 20 perguntas."

"Tudo bem, pergunte."

"Ok, antes de eu dormir nesta cama, muitas garotas estiveram nela?" Perguntei. Estava curiosa para ver quantas outras tinham ficado aqui.

"Nenhuma, e se a sua próxima pergunta é se eu sou virgem, então sim, eu sou." Ele respondeu. Pensei que ele iria ficar irritado por fazer essa pergunta, mas ele parecia achar graça.

"Tudo bem, essa não era a minha próxima pergunta, mas obrigada por esclarecer isso."

**~xXx~**

Pareceu que conversamos por horas, até que desmaiei dormindo. O pesadelo voltou, mas não era sobre o filme, como eu esperava. Foi o mesmo pesadelo que tive desde que minha mãe partiu, o mesmo pesadelo que tive na noite que Mike se aproveitou de mim, o mesmo pesadelo que tive quando percebi que foi por minha causa que Jake se matou, e o mesmo pesadelo que tive quando chamei por Edward. Gritei, e acordei em suores frios, lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Acordei Edward, e ele parecia preocupado.

"Bella, o que está errado?"

"E-eu tive um pesadelo."

"Sobre o filme?" Apenas balancei minha cabeça. "Você quer falar sobre isso?" Assenti com a cabeça.

"Acho que Alice lhe contou quem realmente estava gritando seu nome em nosso dormitório?" Ele assentiu. "Honestamente eu não sei porque o fiz, mas estava com vergonha quando descobri que fiz. Só sinto que tenho o peso do mundo sobre os meus ombros constantemente, e tudo de ruim que aconteceu com meus amigos mais próximos e família, é de alguma forma minha culpa. Eu tinha um problema com bebida quando comecei o ensino médio, e foi assim que machuquei tantas pessoas com quem me preocupava. Meu melhor amigo, Jake, se matou, por minha causa. Eu sabia que ele gostava de mim, mas não sabia o quanto ele gostava de mim. Uma noite, em uma festa, eu estava bebendo e embriagada. Vi Jake e comecei a dançar com ele. Uma coisa levou a outra, e ele pensou que eu me sentia da mesma forma que ele sentia por mim. Eu nem acho que ele percebeu que tinha bebido. Quando ele disse que me amava, eu ri na cara dele e lhe disse que nunca iria me sentir da mesma maneira que ele, e um monte de coisas que eu não consigo lembrar. Dois dias depois, seu pai o encontrou morto na praia. Ele pulou dos penhascos e se afogou."

"Bella, sinto muito," Edward disse, me confortando.

"Obrigada, mas nada está indo trazê-lo de volta. Alice e Emmett estavam lá para mim, para tudo. Eu tinha que ir para terapia e reuniões do AA*. Foi humilhante. Quando as pessoas perguntavam onde eu estava indo, eu lhes dizia que estava indo às compras em Los Angeles com Alice. O pior tinha sido quando alguém me perguntava se eu sabia como Jake morreu."

_*AA é a sigla Álcoolicos Anônimos._

"Retardados do caralho, eu odeio pessoas que fazem isso," Edward disse.

"Eu sei. Hm, eu sei que te disse um monte de coisas pessoais, tipo, em dois dias, e me sinto mal que estou, tipo, te sobrecarregando com o meu passado. Só que, eu nunca senti que poderia contar a alguém o que aconteceu comigo no meu passado, e nunca sou capaz de me abrir para as pessoas. Quando estou com você, é diferente."

"Bella, confie em mim. Está tudo bem, não me importo. Na verdade estou feliz por você confiar em mim o suficiente para me dizer isso."

"Você é realmente um bom amigo, Edward," Eu disse, enquanto o beijei na bochecha. Ele foi levantar para voltar ao sofá, mas eu agarrei seu pulso. "Você pode ficar comigo? Eu não acho que posso dormir."

"Com certeza." Ele deitou na cama ao meu lado, e passou os braços em volta da minha cintura, me puxando para mais perto dele.

"Edward, obrigada por me fazer ficar aqui esta noite." Eu lhe disse.

"Bella, eu sempre estarei aqui para você," Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, e eu adormeci em seus braços.

* * *

_**Nota da Ingrid:** Boa Noite, como estão? Como prometido, aqui está co capítulo 9 de LotRatF! O que acharam? Estou chocada com a história do Jacob gente, e vocês? Apenas amando Edward sendo fofo *aperta*. _

_Avisando: Minhas aulas irão começar dia 4 de fevereiro e hoje comecei a trabalhar, apenas irei ter tempo para traduzir na parte da noite, quartas-feiras e finais de semana. Farei o possível para que o cronograma não atrase, mas a minha prioridade são as fanfics que eu ajudo. Espero que vocês entendam. _

_Teremos atualização de LotRatF toda sexta-feira. _

_Beijos, GuidaStew._


End file.
